Frosted Over
by SnDxxWhite
Summary: When the sisters of Arendelle finally start to reconnect another curve ball is thrown into them. War. When the English Isles start to get greedy, they attack, leaving destruction in their wake. What will happen to Arendell? What about the sisters? They will have to go to desperate lenghts to stay alive. Elsanna. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first fanfic so don't expect the best grammar and spelling. Reviews are always helpful and any suggestions would be nice too. There will be other chapters, but I don't have a regular posting schedule yet so be patient. And always, thanks for reading! Remember this is an Elsanna fic! If its not your thing then don't read it!**

**UPDATE 6/15/14- Well If your just now joining us, welcome, and try to understand that, this is my first fanfic I've ever written, so it will be weak in some places. Another thing is, this story will not appeal to all and all I ask is that you give it a shot, you may be surprised. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story for what it is.**

_Chapter 1_

_"Anna don't run you'll hurt yourself." Elsa sighed, knowing that even if her little sister heard her she wouldn't stop. "Well at least wait for me!" She said in a fit of giggles and gasping for air._

_"Come on slowpoke," Anna teased. "The sky's awake so I'm awake, now we have to play." Anna pushed her way into the empty ballroom, the grand space, once filled with people, echoed at every footstep."Do you want to build a snowman?" She said expectantly._

_"Stop running so fast," Elsa gasped. She slowly pushed the door closed and turned to look at Anna. "So, how about that snowman?" She turned and shot a bolt of blue light into the air. Snow started falling, slowly at first then picking up speed the more the sisters played. Elsa always loved it when she and Anna played like this. she always had a special spot in her heart for Anna._

_"Come on! Help me with this." Anna said as she was struggling to roll a lop-sided snowball. _

_"Okay, hold on one minuet," she said as she placed a medium sized snowball ontop of the base they had already built. "Alright, I'm coming to help." She said as she jogged over to help roll the head up to make it bigger._

_"You already said that like 30 seconds ago!" Anna exclaimed. "You get on that side and help me put it on top." Anna grunted as she and Elsa lifter the lop-sided head onto the snowman. "It still needs something." Anna said sarcastically._

_"Obviously." Elsa teased as she pulled out the two pieces of coal from her pocket. "I think Olaf needs a face." She stuck the pieces into the hard snow._

_"When did you name it Olaf?" Anna asked puzzled. "Right after I decided he likes warm hugs." Stated Elsa, in a matter-in-fact tone. Elsa giggled as Anna squealed in delight before embracing the snowman in a warm hug. "I love you Olaf! And you too Elsa!"_

* * *

Elsa woke up with a smile, remembering that event. She looked around her room. The blue snowflake covered wallpaper was slightly faded from time. _I really need to re-paint my room._ She continued to gaze, like she was expecting something to pop out of the walls. Then she noticed the piece of paper laying on her vanity. _Great, a new schedule change. As if I didn't have enough troubles to worry about._ She was to meet with the Minister of Agriculture around noon and it was currently around 9:00. She never slept in this late. She sighed and strolled over to the vanity, she gasped when she read the print.

_**To the Queen of Arendelle, June 7, 1840**_

_**I shall be visiting to apologize on my son, Hans behalf. What he did was wrong in every way. My ship will be arriving on the 16 of June. My only request is that, you and your beloved sister greet me and my wife at the docks. We hope that you will not cast us away like peasants. We also come bearing grave news about the British Isles to the west.**_

_** Sincerely, King and Queen Bonaparte**_

"What!" Elsa said aloud. _The 16th is only a week away! That is hardly enough time to prepare for them. Even if I don't want them here-_ her thoughts were interupted by three quick knocks at her door. "Elsa?" Anna pleaded. "Elsa can I come in?"

"The doors unlocked." She quickly hid the letter in the top drawer of her vanity. She wasn't ready to explain that the king and queen of the Southern Isles were on their way to visit right now. Anna slowly opened the door, she gasped when she saw Elsa only wearing her nightclothes.

"Do- Do I need to come back later- I mean its not like I shouldn't have expected you to be wearing a dress or anything formal. I- I should stop talking now. I'm awkward- You're perfect. Wait, what?" Elsa was giggling as Anna was composing her thoughts into a sentence.

"Anna don't you think it's a little too early to be rambling?" Elsa said between laughs.

Anna, now blushing hard, was starting to get flustered. "I came to t-tell you that I will not be having lunch i-in the castle today. Kristoff invited me to have a picnic at the hot springs."

"That's fine, just be safe ok." Elsa smiled at Anna. Anna shook her head to confirm that she heard her. "I will and have fun with Minister John." She always teased Elsa because she was queen. Elsa didn't mind, sometimes she would find herself laughing along with Anna.

When Anna left, Elsa sighed and walked to the bathroom to start cleaning herself up. When she was finished with her bath she picked out a long, dark, blue dress to wear to her meeting. It was tight fitting and showed her curves nicely. She walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. _Could look better, but oh well._ Her fingers went to work braiding her hair with complex braids. When she was finished, she noticed Anna walking outside of the castle wearing one of her summer dresses. It went to the upper part of her knee and hugged her just right showing off her curves perfectly.

Elsa turned when she saw Kristoff waiting for her. She felt something in her chest. _Jealousy. Am I jealous of Kristoff?_ She sighed, focusing her thoughts on the meeting she was about to attend. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before summoning a pair of ice heels. _Showtime._ She sighed and walked out into the hallway and headed for the dining room where the meeting would be held. _This is going to be a long day_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This chapter is maily form Anna's POV. Everthing will make sense in later chapters, right now I'm building the foundation. For those of you wondering abou the posting schedule, starting next week expect a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday. Until then... Stay Frosty.**

Chapter 2

Elsa stood before the dining room doors listening for any movement. When she heard none, she quickly opened the door and dashed into the room, only to be stopped by Kai.

"Queen Elsa, the Minister is just outside. Shall I tell him to enter? Or would you like to do that yourself?" He smirked, knowing that she never planned to have this conversation.

"Tell him to come in and sit down at the table, I will go and freshen up." Kai obediently nodded his head, turned on his heels, but was stopped when she wispered in his ear, "Don't ever let me sleep this late again, or it's your head next time."

"I have no idea what your talking about, your majesty." He said with a smirk. He slowly walked over to the large door, grabbed the brass knob, opened the door and walked down the hall to the minister. _Finally he's gone._ Elsa walked over to the table that stretched from one end of the room to the other. _Why does this table have to be so damn big?_ She pulled out one of the wooden chairs at the head of the table. She sat down with a thud.

_It's only one hour. I'll survive._ The large door that Kai walked through opened to reveal a sharply dressed man. "Your Majesty," he said with a bow. "My name is Fredrick Hollond, I am the Minister of Agriculture."

"Ah welcome to the castle Fredrick, now if you would take a seat I'll summon a servant to start lunch and we can start our meeting." She said with a smile. _I'm not going to make it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Anna get back here you don't even know where you're going!" Kristoff said between breaths. "Please for the love of god quit running."

"Why are you so out of shape?" Anna replied with a teasing grin. "I thought you were a big strong moutain man, and a fitting reindeer king? And I do to know where I'm going!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh come on, enough with the teasing," he pleaded. "Can we have one NORMAL day together?" Anna slowed to a walking pace. "Is that better my reindeer king?"

"Much." He laughed, as he looked around the woods. "The hot springs are just up ahead." Anna sighed as she let Kristoff take the lead. "Could you hang back a bit, I want this to be a suprise."

Anna thought hard. _What is this man planning. I thought this was just a normal picnic, not something romantic? Do I want it to be romantic? No... No Kristoff is nice. He is like a brother to me, I hope he dosen't want anything more. Oh jeez. _

Finally realizing that she was asked a question, she replied "Sure no big deal."

"Thanks, you won't regret it." With that he took off, following a beaten down trail away from the hot springs._ Take your time._ Anna thought. She was very nervous that Kristoff would do something foolish, like ask her to marry him. _He wouldn't do that right? Right? Anna just calm down and take some deep breaths, he isn't Hans, he will not ask you to marry him._ She sighed and sat down. Around her was scattered shells of walnuts. Seeing those reminded her of Elsa. There was one specific memory that came to mind.

_When she and Elsa were kids, their parents would take them for walks in the woods. There was this one day when her parents pointed out and old tree and said it grows this amazing food called a walnut. Anna would just laugh while Elsa took everyone of their words in like it was their last. He father walked over to the tree and picked up a large green ball and tossed it to Anna._

_"That is a walnut. We use that to season a lot of the food you eat. You know your mother and Gerda would eat those like crazy when she was pregnant with you." Her father was soon laughing along with Anna and her mother, when Anna threw the walnut and hit Elsa square in the back. They all laughed and played there all day. Then they went back to the castle to sleep. She hugged Elsa that night and apologized abou the walnut. "It's okay Anna." Elsa replied. "I still love you. Now go to sleep"_

Anna was smiling in a haze when Kristoff returned. "Are you ready?" He asked in a shakey voice. "Sure." They walked down the path, Anna gasped when she seen what Kristoff had slaved over. She gazed down at the checkerd blanket, then to the hanging flowers and the present in the middle of it all. The clearing they were in was surrounded with large, beautiful oak trees. "Kristoff." Anna muttered.

"Stop. I want this to be special." He walked over infront of Anna, put a finger under her chin and pushed it up so she would look at him. She was completely flustered now, her face was redder than red. "I- These last few months have been the best of my life. Anna I love you. I wanted to show you how much I did, words cannot even begin to express what I feel like whwn I'm around you." He led her over to the blanket that had the gift on it. He began to slowly open it, causing Anna to gasp when she realized what the little black box contained. "Anna..." He opened it slowly, kneeling down in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

"Kristoff..." Anna was a loss for words. She didn't want this type of relationship with Kristoff, the only problem was she didn't know how to tell him this. "I- I can't Kristoff." The pained expression that passed across his face, couldn't be missed. "I'm sorry Kristoff, but your like a brother to me. I- I'm rea- really sorry."

"Anna..." She dashed away down the path yelling over her sholder, "I'm sorry!"

"Please... Don't go." He broke, he started weeping on the ground now. "I love you Anna." He said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Remember posting schedule is Wednesday and Sunday. Until then remember to * pulls on shades* Stay frosty.**

**Chapter 3**

Back at the castle Elsa was finishing up the meeting with Fredrick.  
"Thank you Fredrick, I would like to schedule another meeting with you in three months." _Please god say yes, I just want to get out of here._ "Of course, Your Majesty." _Thank god._

Fredrick stood up, thanked the servants that served them their lunch, bowed and left. Elsa immediately slouched in her chair. _Damn, that was a lot longer than a hour._ She glanced at the clock, it read 4:00 in the afternoon. _Way longer than a hour._ _I wonder how lunch went with Anna?_ Elsa stood from her chair, took a breath and started to walk to her room to change. She was stopped by Kai, who looked rather worried.

"Queen Elsa.""What is it this time Kai?" Elsa said, annoyance in her voice. Taken aback by the tone in her voice he replied cautiously, "It's about princess Anna, she came running into the castle, with what looked like tears on her face, refusing to talk to anybody." Elsa was stunned. _Anna the bubbly redhead? The one who always makes the best out of any situation?_ _What- Why am I learning about this now?_ Panic rose in Elsa,she felt like she was punched in the chest. Her powers started going crazy, it took all that she had not to ice over the room. Frost started to coat the inside of the blue, royal gloves she wore.

"Where is she." It was barely a whisper. "She is in her room." Elsa took off, nearly falling on the ice trail she left behind her. _Please be okay. I swear if Kristoff did anything._ When she arrived at Anna's door, frost, from the trail she was leading, seeped under the door. She quickly took a deep breath and focused on removing it. When it was gone, she knocked on Anna's door.

"Anna? Can I come in?" _So this is what it's like on the other side of the door. This sucks._"Anna did something happen?" She heard the soft patter of footsteps on the other side of the door. A shadow flew across the bottom of the door. "Go away Elsa." She said in a shakey voice.

"Please I... Need to be alone right now." It felt like Elsa had been stabbed. _So this is what I did to her._ Elsa shrugged. _Well I guess now would be as good as any to tell her about King and Queen Bonaparte. _"We need to talk. It's about King and Queen Bonaparte, Hans parents. They're coming to visit a week from now."

"What!?" The door flung open, revealing a annoyed Anna. "Why didn't you say anything to me? I'm not a kid anymore Elsa." Anna opened the door completely and pulled Elsa inside, before shutting the door. Anna paced around the room muttering. She finally stopped in front of Elsa, her eyes glassed over from uncried tears.

"Anna-" Elsa was cut short by Anna hugging her. She felt a dampness on her sholder, "I hurt Kristoff." Elsa could barely hear her. "Anna could you speak up, I may have ice powers but supersonic hearing did not come with them." She teased, trying to lighten the mood. Anna pulled back and held Elsa at arms length. She looked straight into the blue irises that watched her. "I said I hurt Kristoff."

"What? How?" Elsa was, yet again, stunned. _Are you serious? She wouldn't hurt him unless he tried to do something._ "What did he do to you?" The panic feeling that was there before was now replaced by anger. She grabbed Anna's sholders and shook her slightly. "What did that bastar-"

"He proposed to me Elsa. Kristoff proposed. I told him no and you could see the betrayal in his eyes. He didn't hurt me, I was the one to hurt him." Elsa embraced her sister. "That's it? Well at least you didn't stab him or something." "Might as well have," she muttered. She led them over to the bed and they sat down on the edge. Elsa pulled Anna down to where her head was resting on her chest. The beat of Elsa's heart calmed Anna down a little bit. Anna's hot breath on Elsa's body was giving Elsa goosebumps. _If I could freeze time, I would do it now._ They both fell back onto the bed, Anna still had her head laying on Elsa's chest. "It's going to be ok, Anna. I'm right here." Elsa started to stroke Anna's red hair. "You know I'll always be here, right?"

When there was no response, she looked down to find Anna sleeping. _How can she still be so beautiful, even when she sleeps? Wait- That's your sister you sick freak. How can you sit there and be this attracted to your own fucking sister?_ Elsa quickly moved Anna to lay on the bed and hurriedly left the room. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She walked out onto the balcony of the castle. The tables and chairs already put away. Elsa stomped over to the edge, she looked at the falling sun. She was angered by the sight.

_Why can't I be perfect like the fucking sun. Just for once in my life can I not screw up in some way?_ Then a realization hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. _Anna didn't marry Kristoff, she dosen't love him the way I thought she did._ Elsa's heart skipped a beat. _Maybe she could feel the same way._ She smiled at the thought before realizing who she was talking about.

_Stop! Why would Anna feel the same way, she isn't some freak like you are. _She started to pace the outline of the balcony. She stopped, and stared at the frost forming along the balcony. She took a deep breath and focused on removing it. She had gotten slightly better at this since Anna insisted on daily trainning exercises.

That's when the biggest epiphany hit her. _I- I'm in love with my sister. I'm in love with Anna._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- There is finally a little bit of smut in this chapter. Mind the M rating. Feedback is appreciated, and faves are too. This is a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy. Remember stay frosty.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN FROZEN EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days were completely hectic for Elsa. Between her newfound feelings for Anna and preparing for the arrival of king and queen Bonaparte, she was completely exhausted. When she could she would try to talk to Anna, who was still upset about Kristoff, but would always embarass herself. She had decided tomorrow, when the Bonaparte's arrive, to take Anna and the guests to a feast the royal cooks were preparing. She was currently in the middle of signing an important document when Gerda walked through the large oak doors that led to Elsa's study.

Gerda sounded worried. "Queen Elsa? Are you in here?" Elsa shrugged, she knew why Gerda was here. _I wish I wasn't._ "I'm here Gerda." Gerda quickly walked over to Elsa's desk. She scratched at the old oak desk. "Well some of the staff are wondering." She paused, knowing this was a touchy subject. "Well Gerda what is it?" Gerda cleared her throat. "What would you like us to do with the Bonaparte's?"

"I would like you to treat them like any other guest until further notice." Elsa spat. "Ok." Gerda quickly left the room. Elsa listened to her heels clack on the wood until she couldn't hear them anymore. _Finally. Some piece and quiet._ She visibly relaxed. Her gaze slowly returned to the document she was signing. She started to re-read it.

_Why is every problem in this kingdom involve me?_ The document was about how the eternal winter ruined half of the crops and the farmers needed to be compensated for their loss. Sloppily signing the document, she got up from her chair and walked to the exit. She felt like she was going to suffocate if she stayed any longer. She quickly opened the door to find Anna. She blushed furiously. _Jesus, why does she have to wear that green dress._ The green summer dress Anna wore, clung to her body, showing off her curves perfectly.

"Hey Elsa, can we talk?" _Shit_. "Uh yeah sure... I was heading to the garden we can talk there." Elsa walked past Anna, who had a pink mist on her cheeks, and took the lead walking to the garden. _I wonder what it is that she wants to talk about?_ Anna quickly caught up with Elsa.

"I wanted to talk about what happened a few nights ago, when I told you about Kristoff." _This isn't going to end well, I can already tell._ When Elsa reached the door to the garden she opened it and stood aside. "Ladies first." She said teasingly. "Oh shut up." Anna replied blushing furiously. She walked through the door and Elsa followed. Once through the door she shut it behind her. The glass reflecting the setting sun. Elsa turned to find Anna sitting at one of the benches there. Anna patted the spot beside her.

"Come on I don't bite." _Well I can change that._ Blushing furiously at what she just thought she took her seat on the old metal bench. She faced Anna and gazed into her sky blue eyes.

"I wanted to talk about why I didn't marry Kristoff. I-I have to get this off of my chest." _What is she talking about?_ "I loved someone else the entire time I was with Kristoff." She embraced Elsa's hands in her own. "The only thing is that it's wrong to be with them, but I can't stop myself from feeling what I do."

_Is she talking about what I think-_ "Elsa, I love you." Before Elsa even knew what was happening, Anna's lips were on hers. _They're so soft._ Anna pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. "Now you need to wake up."

Elsa awoke in her study, still in her chair. She was confused, she looked on the desk and saw the half signed document, before realizing she baisically collapsed from exhaustion. _Oh what the fuck._ Shifting in her seat, she glanced at the clock on the wall. _Shit it's after midnight._ Elsa then noticed how painfully aroused she was. _Well this is just fucking perfect._ She stood up on wobbly legs. Willing herself to walk to her room, she changed into a nightgown and crawled into her bed.

It didn't take much to realize she wasn't going to be able to sleep without taking care of- well herself. She slowly reached down to her panties, finding a wet streak from the top to the bottom. She quickly moved it aside and moaned into a pillow from the friction of her fingers running over her. With the speed of lightning she plunged two fingers inside of herself. She started off slowly at first, moving in and out of herself, soon she picked up speed and thought of Anna.

_Oh god! Your curves, lips, perky breasts, and your hair. Oh god why do we have to be sisters? Im-i-I'm about to-_ She came moaning Anna's name into a pillow. Frost and snow covered the entire room. She rode out her orgasm, immediately falling asleep, with her fingers still coated in her own juices. Sweat clinged to her head and matted her hair to her face. Before falling asleep, she moaned Anna's name one last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up it was 7:00 in the morning. The snow from the previous night melted and she had to get up to meet the Bonaparte's. The Bonaparte's were arriving at around noon, so she had enough time to bathe and eat breakfast. She slowly crawled out of her bed before realizing her fingers were sticky.

_What the hell- Oh shit._ She blushed, remembering what she did the night before. _You sick fuck, you masturbated to your little sister._ She balled her hands into fists. Quickly, she walked over to her vanity and got a dark blue dress, and some new underwear. She went to the bathroom and drew herself a bath. _I'm going to enjoy my morning and relax._

When she got out of her bath, she put on the dress. It hugged her curves and showed off her body. _Gotta look good for our guests._ She smirked and headed out the door. When arriving at the kitchen she ate a plate of eggs brought to her by a servant with short red hair. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"Excuse me, but I can't seem to remember your name. Would you mind telling me?" The servant looked stunned. "My- my name is Collin, your majesty. I worked here when your parents were alive." Pain flashed across her eyes at the mention of her parents.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." He bowed and returned to the kitchen. She drained the rest of her orange juice and looked at the clock. It read 9:45. Elsa still had time to kill before she made her way down to the docks, so she headed for the library. She opened the doors to find Anna reading a book about old myths.

She studied what Anna was wearing. It was the dress she wore when they went ice skating. She loved that dress on her. _It would look better on the floor though._ She shook her head before asking,"Good book?"

Anna jumped at the sound of another person. "What? Oh, oh, it's alright I guess." She closed the book and jumped up to hug her sister. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Anna tightened the hug.

"I'll be right there with you Anna, believe me when I say I will not let them hurt you." Anna smiled and pulled away. "Thanks Elsa, I think we should go on down to the docks. The town can be a bit busy during the morning." Elsa nodded.

"I'll collect the royal guard and we will be off." She then left the room ignoring the butterflies left in her stomach from hugging Anna. _Why can't I be normal?_ She called for the guard and retrieved Anna. They set out to the docks and arrive nearly on time. The ship pulled into the docks and king and queen Bonaparte got off.

Here we go. She put on an award winning smile and greeted them. "Hello, and welcome to Arendell." The king stopped in front of her and bowed. His short red hair showing off a scar just above his eyebrow. He had a scruff for facial hair. He had brown eyes and wore a regal looking white shirt under a green overcoat. His black pants were wrinkled at the bottom.

"It's my pleasure." He proceeded to grab her hand and kiss the top of it. "And hello to you Princess Anna." He bowed once again.

The queen curtsied and introduced herself as Beth. She had brown hair and a few freckles on her cheeks. Her green eyes sparkled when the sun hit them. She was wearing a longsleeve pink dress that touched the ground. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

She said with a smile. "Thank you. Now please follow us back to the castle and I'll show you to your rooms." With that they walked back to the castle. The king said his name was Baldr and apologized multiple times for Hans's behavior.

When they arrived at the castle, Elsa had servants set the table and begin cooking the meal she had planned. She personally showed Baldr and Beth the room they would be staying in. They thanked each other and Elsa told them to cokme down to the dining room to eat when they're ready. She then went to her own room to freshen up.

Once she was done she made her way down to the dining room. She took her seat at the head of the table. Soon after Anna made her way in with Baldr and Beth. Anna took the seat beside Elsa, Baldr sat beside Anna, and Beth sat across from him.

Once the servants made their way in with the food, the room was soon filled with laughter. Baldr would tell a old story his parents would tell him. It was about how his uncle lost his hand because he got drunk one night and got into a fight with a sword rack. Soon enough Elsa was laughing along with everyone else, then a thought struck her.

_Wait. His letter said he came bearing grave news._ When everyone was finished eating, they all got up to leave, but Elsa stopped Baldr and asked him to see her in her study. He obliged and they walked off together.

"If I recall correctly, your letter said that you came bearing grave news. What is it?" He looked noticeably dissapointed. "Well I was hoping that it could wait until tomorrow, but I suppose I can tell you now."

He sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "One of my spies reported seeing English ships sailing around Corona. This was three months ago. Last month I receved a letter from him saying that Corona was under seige and that we should prepare for war. I didn't want to believe, but we have lost all contact from them. Unless you have recieved information that I haven't, I'm afraid Corona has been taken over."

_Holy shit. It all makes sense, we have lost all contact too. The crops that we are supposed to get from them have stopped coming and all the messengers that we send never return_. Elsa stood, there regretting that she ever asked him about the news. "We have also... Lost all contact." A sudden thought occured to her, _Rapunzel._

"Do you know if the king and queen survived? They are family and I need to know!" She slammed a fist down on the table, sending a line of ice through the wood. Baldr looked shocked, he knew about her powers but had never seen them before. He quickly mutterd an apology under his breath.

Elsa quickly ran out of the study to the garden and sat down on the ground. She balled her hands into fist. Anger flared up inside of her, she had only felt this when she found out Hans had used Anna. She stood up and walked over to one of the rose bushes, she looked at one. She knew that Bladr was telling the truth. That wasn't what she was worried about though.

_Since Corona was the closet kingdom to Arendell, that means we're next on the list._ She shook with the thought. The then realized the rose she had between her fingers froze over and died. _I really hope that we're wrong about Corona, or we may end up like the rose._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks to all of thoes who have faved and followed my story it really means a lot! Also thanks for the reviews. **

**Stay Frosty. **

**Chapter 5**

"Elsa?" _Great just what I need._ "I'm in the gardens Anna." She heard the soft patter of Anna's shoes get closer. She braced herself for a bombardment of questions from her sister. She had decided to not tell Anna about Corona until she was sure about what happened.

"Hey, I was won- woah is something wrong?" She glanced down at the crumpled, dead rose in Elsa's hand, then back to Elsa's eyes. _More than you know._

"No everything is fine Anna." She dropped the rose and swept it away with her foot. She motioned for Anna to sit by her. When she sat down on the old, oak bench, she instinctively interlocked their fingers. _If I could freeze time right now, I would._

She looked down at their hands, amazed that her sister didn't pull away. Then, slowly tracing her eyes up Anna's body, she was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She saw many emotions in thoes eyes. Pain. Sorrow. Excitement. _Desire? Brain now is not the time._ She tore her gaze away from Anna's, directing it into the ground. She hoped Anna hadn't seen how red she was becoming.

After a awkward silence, Elsa asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Anna paused, trying to think of a way to word that she wanted to spend time with her sister.

"Oh right, well I- I was wondering if you- I dunno wanted to celebrate?" Elsa was vivibly confused. _Celebrate? Celebrate what?_

"Anna you're being too vauge. What do you mean by celebrate?" Anna looked away.

"Well it's not really a celebration or anything- I just wanted to hang out and have fun together. Like when we were kids. Unless you want to celebrate something- you know what it was a stupid idea forget I said anything." She looked away and blushed. Elsa laughed. "Anna, stop. You're rambling again, and yes I would like to hang out sometime."

"Thanks Elsa." Anna hugged her sister. Elsa nearly choked. _You deserve so much better than me._ When Anna finally let go, Elsa felt like she lost part of herself. She didn't want Anna to go.

"Look Elsa, I have to go. It's getting late and I would like to bath before I go to sleep." Anna stood up and walked back to the castle. Elsa couldn't help but to look at her curves and figure. She could have swore she was swaying her hips seductively. _Fuuuck me_. She slowly got up and started walking back inside, but was stopped by Baldr.

"Elsa look we need to talk." Elsa stopped and glared at him. _God-damnit._ "What is it Baldr?" She said angrily.

"We need to discuss what I told you back in the study." He gestured to a door leading into the council room. "Shall we?"

Elsa walked through the doors and sat down at the head of a large conference table made to house at least 20 people. Baldr sat down beside her. Elsa spoke first. "How many people know about this?" He sat there quiet for a while before speaking. "Me, my wife, you, and my leading general Agni." Elsa nodded.

"Good. I don't want anyone else to know until we are for sure about Corona. How long do you and your wife plan to be staying?" Baldr shrugged his shoulders.

"We planned on staying for about 5 days, if it was going to be okay with you." Elsa stood.

"Baldr, convince your wife to stay one week here with you. I have a plan to see if Corona was attacked. If she says yes then I will fill you in on the plan tomorrow."

Baldr was surprised by Elsa's actions. He simply nodded and left the room to see his wife. Once he was gone, Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _How did you put up with all of this, Dad?_ Elsa started to slowly walk out of the room, but before she made it to the door she stole a glance toward the painting of her mother and father.

It was shrouded in black, it has been scince their funeral. _I'll stay strong for you both, and for Anna. _Tears quickly welled up into her eyes. That painting reminded her of her emotions when she found out they never made it to Corona, and her not knowing where they were even buried. She quickly walked down the hallway, back to her room. She knew she wouldn't be bothered by anyone in her room.

Once she got to her room she flung open the door and threw herself onto the bed._ Why is this happening to me? Why can't I be a normal ruler who knows what to do in the situations. A normal sister who dosen't want to fuck the ever-living-shit out of her sister. Why?_ She rolled over and draped her arm over her eyes. She didn't know how long she laid there. Ten minutes or ten hours, it didn't matter. All that mattered to her was Anna, the only peice on a family she had left.

When she finally got up she walked over to her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror, then walked over to her closet. She pulled on a nightgown and crawled into her bed. She buried herself in the sheets. When she fell asleep, the last thing she thought of was Anna.

She woke back up to the sound of knocking. _Who in the fuck could be knocking on my door this late?_ She got up and walked over to the door. She slowly opened it to find Anna standing there.

"Hey Anna what's wrong?" Elsa said sleepily. "Elsa I- I had a nightmare and was wondering if I could sleep with you? Like when we were kids."

Elsa opened the door wider. _Is this really happening?_ She gestured for Anna to come in. Anna walked over to the bad and layed down on it. Elsa was skeptical at first, but moved over to the other side of the bed. She slowly laid down. She felt Anna curl up beside her and mutter thanks before falling asleep. Elsa soon felt sleep come over her. Soon both girls were sleeping soundly curled up in each others arms


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Well here is chapter 6. I really didn't see the fanfic becoming this popular and I wanted to say thank you for all of the support and suggestions that were thrown my way. Thanks.**

**Stay Frosty Evryone.**

**Chapter 6**

When Elsa awoke, she noticed a warm object curled up against her. She was surprised at first, but then remembered who it was and how they got there. She yawned, then tried to pry herself out of Anna's arms. When she was unsucsessful, she sighed. Knowing that, waking Anna up this early would result in an argument. _Who knows, maybe this time it will be different._ She hoped.

She shook Anna slightly. "Anna I need you to let me go." She shook harder. "Anna let go." Anna grunted, sitting up slightly, loosening her grip on Elsa.

"What." Anna said bluntly. "Look nothing is wrong, I just needed you to let go of me." Elsa slid off of the bed, onto her feet. Anna looked at her suspiciously,

"Is that it?" She asked, with a suggestive smile. Elsa felt her heart drop onto the floor. _Why do you have to be so cute?_ Anna burst out laughing.

"Go on you awkward stiff. Just promise to have Gerda or Kai wake me up before noon." Elsa smiled, and regained her composure. "I'll try, but with the way you hold on to things, you'll have to take the bed with you." Anna laughed.

"I might have to take it will me. It's way softer than mine." She turned and rolled herself into a blanket cacoon. Elsa took this moment to get a change of clothes and head to the bathroom.

After she had cleaned herself up, she had to meet Anna, Baldr, and Beth for breakfast. She sighed and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, remembering what she had told Baldr. _If they can stay we may be able to work out an alliance if everything goes wrong. _She nodded to herself and walked out of the bathroom.

She had met Gerda on the way down from her room. She told her that Anna was asleep in her room and needed to be woken up for breakfast. Gerda obliged. Elsa was prepared to make small talk with her guests and Anna until she could be alone with Baldr. _Just stay calm and don't bring up anything about Corona._ She had opened the large doors to the dining hall. She looked around the expansive room and noticed she was the only one here. Strange. I thought they would have been here by now? The servant with short red hair-Collin-brought Elsa some tea. He asked what she would like to have for breakfast. Elsa shrugged, "I'll just have the normal eggs and toast."

Collin wrote that down ad soon disappeared behind a small door, which led to the kitchen. Pretty soon she was greeted by Beth, who apologized for her husband's tardiness.

"It's very unusual that he is ever late." Elsa giggled. "It's quite alright Beth. I'm sure he knows what he is doing." A few moments later Baldr and Anna walked through the door. Both were laughing and had smiles on their face. Beth stood up and walked over to greet her husband, or harass him for being late. Anna walked past a jealous Beth and sat down beside Elsa.

"What's wrong with her?" Anna asked innocently. Elsa stifled a laugh. "She just watched her husband, who is apparently late, walk into breakfast with the princess of Arendell." Anna laughed. _I'd be jealous too._

Elsa couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face when Anna laughed. By now Beth and a now embarassed Baldr sat at the other end of the table. Collin brought out a platter of eggs, toast, pancakes, and four glasses of water. He bowed and said if there was anything they needed, don't hesitate to call. They all nodded in approval and he left them alone.

Elsa mostly let Anna handle the talking. The few questions that were directed toward her, she answered in a couple of words. After breakfast, she and Baldr were left behind by Beth and Anna, saying that they were going on a walk around the kingdom. They both nodded and came up with excuses to stay behind. _Great here we go._ Once they left she turned to Baldr and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to the war room, where there was a small round table with chairs pulled up around it. She sat down inside of one and so did Baldr. She looked at Baldr with fire in her eyes.

"Were you able to convince your wife to stay any longer?" She asked. He nodded, "I was able to convince her to stay for a couple of days longer." Elsa smiled.

"I suppose you would like to hear the plan I had thought up?" _Of course he would you idiot._ He barely had enough time to respond when Elsa started talking.

"I plan on talking to my general about sending a spy and a messenger over to Corona. The spy will follow behind the messenger in the shadows. If the messenger gets killed or attacked, the spy should report it to us. Or if everything goes okay and Corona wasn't attacked. We will find out either way."

Elsa leaned back in her chair with a victorious smirk on her face. Baldr cleared his throat, "That may just work, but there is only one problem. What would the messenger be carrying?" Elsa thought for a moment.

"Fake military positions and maybe some provisions positions." Baldr thought for a moment.

"Maybe it should contain something less... Sudden." Baldr quickly added, "Do you have any military experience? Like say using weapons or commanding a small group?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"I have had very little practice with a sword. Just enough to be able to defend myself." Baldr stood up and said, "While this fake message is being delivered I will train you in the art of sword fighting."

He leaned over the table resting his palms on the hard metal. Elsa stood. "Alright Baldr, but if everything goes wrong and Arendell is attacked, I need to know you have our back." She walked closer to him with a piece of parchment she had got out of the desk in her hand.

"This says that you will lend us some support and that we'll do the same for you." He laughed.

"Look you know you don't have to do this. I planned on helping out arendell anyway." He grabbed the parchment and quickly signed his name.

"There we go." He muttered. _Perfect._ "Thank you for your co-operation Baldr." Elsa took the piece of paper and stored it inside of her desk and began to walk out of the room. "Well Baldr, shall we go find our girls?" He laughed before walking out of the room with Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for all of the support, and don't worry everything that is happening will make sense in the long run. Thanks for the support and Remember to always wear socks with sandals. No but seriously, Stay Frosty. Follow me on tublr to find out when I update. My name is sndxxwhite123. I'll post on there when I update.**

**Chapter 7**

As they walked down the long hallway to the front gate, Elsa asked, "Do you have any idea where they could be?" Baldr simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I was hoping you did," he said with slight disapointment.

Elsa sighed and walked ahead of Baldr. Elsa soon realized what Anna said they would do. _They said they would walk around the kingdom. Knowing Anna, she would take Beth and do something she likes._ _Please let me be right this one time._ She stopped walking and turned to Baldr.

"What does Beth like to do?" Baldr looked at her surprised and cocked an eyebrow. "She likes many things, why?" His smirk gave away what he was thinking. _Are you fucking serious right now?_

"Really Baldr. Are you seriously asking that stupid of a question?" He looked at the floor and muttered an apology. Elsa stormed with anger but, not at Baldr. She was angry for no reason. She stormed out of the castle with a worried Baldr following close behind. _Asshole._

She quickly turned a corner and stopped, waiting for Baldr to fly around the corner after her. When he didn't she was surprised. _He finally gave up huh? Good riddance._ She slowly began to walk to the nearest place that was open. She realized it was a tavern. Better than nothing. She opened the door and was stopped in her tracks. The thick stench of alcohol and vomit hit her nostrils. She bit back a gag and entered.

She looked around, the room was large and had various animal heads on each side of the wall. A banner in the middle of the room hung down from the ceiling. Imprinted on it was Arendell's seal, two swords crossed and above them was a shield. Then she looked at some of the customers, hearing their whispers she quickly walked over to the bar and eyed the bartender. He slowly walked over and leaned in front of Elsa, his brown hair getting in his face.

"Your majesty?" He gave a bow, curiosity overtaken him and he asked curiously, "What can a humble bartenter do for you?"

Elsa frowned, she has never been one to drink or go to bars, but she needed to get Baldr and everyone else off of her mind. She eyed his closely. "Give me the strongest stuff you've got." He laughed. "Are you sure your majesty?"

Once Elsa nodded, he glanced toward the shelf and pulled off a bottle of liquor and a shot glass. He sat them down in front of her. "Here it is your majesty." Elsa glared at him. "Sorry if I offended you, just wanted to make sure you wanted to do this."

He gave a slight bow and left to attend to some new patrons. She slowly pulled off the lid on the bottle, her nose wrinkled at the smell. She looked around and noticed she had attracted a crowd. Some of the patrons gathered around her to encourage her. _This was a bad idea._

She turned around and poured some of the golden liguid into the glass. She picked up the glass and slowly brought it to her lips. Now encouraged by the small drunken chants, she tiped it up and swallowed the liguid. She was sent into a coughing fit when it went down her throat. _What have I just done__?_

When she regained her composure, she noticed a young lady had sat down beside her. The young girl turned and looked at Elsa. Elsa smiled, stupidly. Her head was spinning from that shot. The girl scooted closer, "Do you mind sharing your majesty?" She said with a smirk. Elsa obliged and poured herself and the girl a glass.

_What am I doing?_ Elsa shut down when the girl beside her reached over her to get her glass, making unessisary contact. Elsa's breath hitched, the girl noticed this and laughed. "What's your name?"Elsa demanded.

Elsa stared into the girls blue eyes. "Emma. No need to tell me yours." She said as she downed her shot. Elsa did the same, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she liked the feeling the alcohol gave her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's the story of how Anna fell down some stairs and broke one of the knights." Elsa chimed, giggling as she did. Emma laughed and brought her hand up to Elsa's knee. Elsa was completely wasted, and little did she know Anna, Beth, and Baldr were looking for her. Elsa had been drinking with this mystery girl for about five hours.

Elsa shifted in her seat, glancing at the clock. It read 5:56. _Whoa, it's pretty late. I wonder what's happening in the castle?_ Elsa slowly stood up from her chair, Emma following suit helping Elsa out of the door. Elsa and Emma were walking out of the tavern when the door opened to reveal a frantic Anna. Anna gasped to see Elsa in some girls arms. She truged her way over to them and frantically yelled Elsa's name. Upon hearing her named being called she quickly turned and faced the noise before falling onto the floor.

"Hey-_hic_-Anna." She called back with a slur. Anna's face went red when Emma bent over and helped Elsa back up on her feet. Anna started screaming, "Where have you been? I'm not even going to ask who she is. Get up we're going home NOW." Elsa shuddered. "Annacalmdownokay." She said way to quick for anyone to understand. Anna yanked Elsa out of Emma's arms. "Hey look there is no need to be mad about it." Anna snapped, "Listen here, if I needed a second opinion I would've asked you." She practically dragged a drunken, smiling Elsa out of the bar. Emma muttered, "You treat her like your fucking girlfriend!"

Anna's face went red, when she heard what she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Anna's POV**

The whole way back to the castle Elsa was murmuring gibberish. It didn't take Anna long to realize Elsa was one of those 'touchy' drunks. She couldn't keep Elsa's hands off of her the entire trip. _This is just perfect._ _Lugging my drunken sister around town._ Elsa groped Anna's ass. She gasped.

"Stop it, Elsa." She said sternly as she pushed her away. "What about- about Baldr and Beth?" Elsa asked confused. Anna sighed. _Could this be any worse?_ They're back at the castle waiting on us."

A hand snaked its way across Anna's thigh. Anna couldn't help the moan that rattled her chest. She quickly regained her compusure and started dragging Elsa towards the castle again, her face redder than her hair. _Oh shit! Did- did that really just happen?_ Once she made it to the castle gate, she was met with a concerned Baldr.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Anna nodded, too exhausted to say anything. Baldr backed off, sensing the tension. "Ok well if you need anything from me or my wife we will be in our room." He turned and walked back to his room. _Cocky much?_

Soon Elsa was trying to grope Anna again. "Elsa stop! For the last time." She turned to face her sister. Elsa stood there staring into Anna's eyes. Anna saw many emotions flash across Elsa's face. Mostly guilt, but there was something else. _Desire... What are you thinking Elsa?_ Anna looked away, her blush deepening. Elsa said something, but it was too slurred for Anna to understand it.

Anna led Elsa to the stairs. _This will be a challenge._ She tried to have Elsa walk, but would stumble over her own feet and fall. If it wasn't for Anna she would have broken her nose, more than once. _This isn't working. Maybe..._ She picked Elsa up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. By the time she made it to the top, Elsa was asleep in her arms and She was out of breath.

_When did you get so heavy, and cute?_ Anna blushed realizing what she just thought. _That was wrong, she is my sister._ She mentally scolded herself before carrying Elsa to her room. She woke Elsa up and told her to change into her nightclothes. "I think I'm going to need a little help." She smirked as she said it. That made Anna's heart drop._ Is this how I die?_ Anna slowly walked over to Elsa and began to un-zip her dress.

She was met with creamy skin all the way down. It took everything she had not to kiss every inch of exposed skin. She blushed, and pulled away when it was all the way un-zipped. She sighed, and shook her head. Elsa turned around and stared at Anna. She shifted, uncomfortably.

"What is it?" She said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Elsa took a step forward, nearly dragging the dress along with her. "You're beautiful." She said. Anna blushed, noticing how close Elsa was to her. Elsa cupped her hands around Anna's face, and crashed their lips together.

_What -Wha- Oh god her lips are so soft._ Anna completely shut down when Elsa's tounge ghosted over her lips. She caught herself and bit back a moan, pulling away from Elsa she quickly walked to the door. She looked at Elsa who stared at the floor. Anna wanted to go back in there just to make Elsa happy, but she couldn't. She might lose control and force Elsa into something she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry." Elsa muttered. Anna quickly pulled the door open and rand out to her own room. Elsa stood there in a drunken state of awe, before pulling off her corset and laying on the bed, passing out from exhaustion.

Anna returned to her room and quickly shed her dress and corset, replacing them with a pink nightgown. Her mind lingered on the kiss she shared with Elsa. She enjoyed the kiss very much, but that was wrong. Elsa was a girl, AND her sister. She didn't know if Elsa would remember the kiss or not. She groaned in frustration. _What just fucking happened?_ She quickly turned over to lay on her side and soon let sleep take over her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-The beginning of this chapter is continuing from the dream she had in chapter one. Yet again I just wanted to say thanks for all of the positive and constructive feedback. Chapter 9 will sort of be like a part 2 to chapter 8.**

**Stay Frosty, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Chapter 8**

_Elsa and Anna continued to play, the snow in the room falling faster and faster until Elsa had to stop it completely. After she had stopped it, huge snow piles were scattered around the room, and Anna had decided it would be a good idea to use them as slides. She and Elsa had pushed each other down them hundreds of times before Anna had an idea. _

_"Elsa! Catch me!" Elsa shrieked when she saw Anna jump off of one of the higher snow piles. She instinctively used her powers to make a pile of snow that rose up to Anna, to catch her. When Anna kept jumping off of the piles that Elsa made, she grew frantic. She would have to spin in circles to keep up with Anna's increasing pace. _

_"Anna slow down!" She screamed hoping that Anna would hear her. When Anna never slowed, she knew she couldn't keep up. Screaming at Anna to stop, she quickly turned to blast another pile under her, she tripped on some ice and the bolt she shot, struck Anna just above her right eyebrow, causing a white streak to go through her hair._

_Elsa quickly rushed over to her unconscious little sister. "Anna! Anna are you okay?" She asked while shaking her. Once she noticed her breaths were becoming irregular, she started screaming, "Someone help! Help!" _

_Her parents pushed through the doors and gasped at what they saw. The room, once covered in a beautiful blue hue from the ice, was now glowing a dark red and yellow. Their parents looked stunned. "Elsa..." Her mother muttered before running over to Anna, who was still in Elsa's arms. "I'm sorry mama." _

_Her father ran over and picked Anna up. "Come. I know where to go." Worry laced his voice as he quickly walked out, leaving Elsa and her mother there. Her mother glared at her before following their father. Elsa followed behind her mother. There was something always looming inside of Elsa since that day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was awoken by a series of knocks on her door. With each knock it felt like someone was stabbing her in the head. One of the younger female servants called through the door, "Your majesty, is something wrong? We heard screaming." She quickly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Queen Elsa." She said puzzled. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. When her eyes reached the window, she winced in pain. "Nothing is wrong. Please leave." She deadpanned. The servant obliged and gave a small curtsy, and walked out closing the door in her tracks. Elsa slowly sat up, her head becoming extremely dizzy, forced her to lay back down on her bed, groaning in frustration.

_What exacly happened?_ She tried to recollect her thoughts. _The last thing I remember doing is... Walking to a tavern?_ She shook her head and tried to rid herself of her throbbing head. Groaning, she slowly sat up again. when her head didn't completely spin, she sighed. Slowly, images of where she was and what she was doing came back to her._ I was drinking with some girl named Emma? What?_ Images of her and Emma came flooding back to her.

Suddenly she remembered Anna coming into the tavern with a look of panic and relief on her face. She remembered her unsuccessful attemps of trying to calm Anna down, and the fight they had. She didn't remember how she got to the castle, but she assumed Anna brought her here. She slowly rose out of her bed, her face grew red when she realized she was in her underwear. Blushing, she walked over to her closet, opened it, got a pair of jeans out along with a fitting top.

Her head causing her to take things extremely slow. She groaned when she remembered that she had told Baldr they could start the sword training today. _I don't really understand why I have to train with a sword. My powers are more than enough._ She pulled out a fresh pair of undergarments and strode to her bathroom to take a bath.

Once she was done getting dressed, she went to the castle's kitchen to try and cure her throbbing head. Some of the pain had lessened since she had woken up and bathed. When she arrived, she was met with a distraught Baldr. He quickly got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to greet her. He spoke quickly.

"Queen Elsa, I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday." He gave her a slight bow. _That was unexpected._ She stood there dumbfounded.

"I-It's alright Baldr." He stood and gave her an apologetic look. He walked back over to the table and sat back down at the chair he was previously in, covering his face with his hands. Elsa walked over and sat down beside him. He removed his hands and looked over at her and asked if she was ready for sword training.

She nodded. "Why do I even need to know how to use a sword? My powers are already enough to defend myself and others with." He chuckled, slightly before answering.

"Elsa, your powers are still developing therefore will not be the most efficient weapon until you can control them completely. Your powers may hurt you or other people in the process." Elsa thought about this while sipping from a glass of water a servant brought her. It's true that she still dosen't have full control of her powers yet, but she could still defend herself with them. Baldr spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Think of it as an extension of yourself." Elsa nodded to show that she heard him. Her headache only minor now, she bid him farewell and went off to find her trusted general, Arild. She was walking down the hallway when a thought occured to her. _I haven't seen Anna all day. I wonder if something is wrong._ She turned away from the front gate and started to head toward Anna's room, determined to see if something was wrong. When she turned to go down the small corridor to their rooms, she was stopped by a frantic Anna.

"Heyy Elsa." She said a little too cautiously. _Something is definitely wrong._ "Is something wrong Anna?" She couldn't keep the worry from her voice.

Anna turned red, "Ho- how much do you remember from last night?" Now it was Elsa's turn to turn red. "Well the last thing I remember is you dragging me out of the tavern. Why did I do something?"

A look of relief seemed to roll over Anna. "No. No. You just said some pretty stupid things." Elsa blushed.

"Yeah, I don't need to be drunk to do that." She muttered. Anna laughed and it made Elsa's stomach do flips. Elsa spoke up,

"Well I have to get going, by the way, Baldr and I are going to be doing a little training in the yard soon, so if you want some entertainment come and watch." Anna looked puzzled, "Why are you training?" Elsa looked away and scratched her neck. _As much as I would like to tell you the truth I can't until I know I'm sure._

"We just wanted something to do." Anna stared at her for a moment before speaking, "Oh okay, just don't hurt yourself." Anna walked past Elsa and into the bathroom down the hall. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A pang of guilt shot through her when she realized she lied to Anna. Elsa quickly shrugged it off and continued to walk to the military barracks. _Oh Anna, if you knew the truth you would be so hurt. I know how close you were to Rapunzel._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I've been having a little bit of writers block. I would like to thank Pandora and caffine to make this chapter happen, without them I would be nowhere. Anyway here is chapter 9. If you would like a change of pace, me and my friend Dakota started a parody profile. It can get a little out of hand, but its something new. If your intrested here is the profile name: BrandonDakota. Whatever happens on that profile, stays on that profile.**

**Stay Frosty everyone.**

**Chapter 9**

As Elsa continued down the short hallway before turning, and making her way back to the front gate. Every servant and guard she would pass would mutter something along the lines of "Your majesty," or, "Queen Elsa." Elsa would give a slight nod and continue to make her way to the barracks. As she was walking, she couldn't help but let her thoughts linger on yesterday's events, more specifically, why Anna would ask her a question like that.

_Maybe it was something I said. Or, what if I did something? Shit._ Her thoughts were cut short by a short man walking toward her. She recognized the man to be Alvis, Arild's sevant.

"Queen Elsa," he gave a slight bow. "General Arild, needs to speak to you." Queen Elsa nodded, "That's funny, because I needed to speak with him. Take me to him." She said in a regal tone.

Alvis quickly stood and nodded. "Right this way, your majesty." He led her through the front gate of the castle and out past the courtyards. Elsa soon grew suspicisious, "Where are we going, Alvis?" Alvis stopped and pointed to a small cabin on the outskirts of the castle grounds. "There. Arild wants to keep this meeting off the record." Elsa nodded and they continued to the cabin.

Upon arriving at the cabin, the door was flung open to reveal a startled Arild. "Your majesty." He greeted Elsa with a bow. He opened the door wider to reveal a beaten down wooden interior.

Elsa moved from the doorway, to an old, beated down wooden table. She sat down, while Alvis and Arild sat beside her at the small rounded table. Elsa was the first to speak, "Well, whats so important that you had to meet me out here?" Arild leaned into the table.

"Well, I think something has happened to Corona." He noticeably relaxed after he said that. Elsa thought about telling him what Baldr told her, but decided that she wanted to know his reasoning. She leaned back in the old kitchen chair she was sitting in, earning a creak from it.

"Explain." Arild fidgeted slightly in his chair. "Well, that's just it, I don't really have any solid evidence to support my claim. The only thing I have is that, their guards no longer do their normal runs. I would have a group of guards meet with a couple of soldiers from there and they would go their routes together."

Elsa thought about his story. _That does sound pretty suspicious, but as he said its no solid evidence, but neither is mine._ "General, today is your lucky day." He seemed to lighten up at this remark.

"Why's that?" Elsa couldn't help the smirk that was on her face. "Because I have the same suspicions." Elsa stood from the old chair that she was seated and started pacing in the small room.

"The only difference is that, I have a small amount of evidence to back my therory." Alvis and Arild both looked stunned and amazed at the same time. Arild spoke, excitement lacing his voice. "Well are you going to tell us?" Elsa nodded, conceling her panic.

"You see, we have lost all contact with Corona. They haven't delivered part of their summer harvest to us, and we have heard nothing from... The royalty there. Anyway, King Baldr seems to think they were attacked, and I agree with him. I started looking for you to talk about a plan, to find out our suspicions."

Alvis was stunned, while Arild began thinking of a plan. "Did you have anything in mind, Queen Elsa?" Elsa returned to her seat and nodded. "Yes, I did have an idea..." She trailed off. "Well what was it? At this point nothing is a bad idea." Arild encouraged.

Elsa took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I wanted to send a messenger to Corona, followed closely by a well trained, and trusted, spy or soldier." Arild seemed to hang on to every word. He leaned back in his chair and bobbed his head up and down. When he make eye contact with Elsa, she was worried. He stood up from his chair.

"Looks like we have a plan, and for the record, lets keep this meeting off of the record." Alvis stood up, and Elsa followed suit. Soon everyone was standing by the door. Alvis gave a small bow and opened the door. "Your majesty." Elsa walked through the door, picking up her pace when she saw Anna waiting for her in front of the castle.

When she had gotten close enough to the castle, Anna had seen her and started to walk toward her. She couldn't help but notice how Anna's hips swayed when she walked. _Not now_. She gulped when Anna got near her.

"Elsa! Where were you?" Elsa muttered something about a meeting and shrugged. "Well Baldr has set everything up in the courtyard, we are all waiting on you." She grabbed Elsa's hand and lead her to the courtyard where Baldr had brought a rack of swords, and some basic armour for them to wear.

Elsa tried to focus on anything besides Anna's hand on her own, but failed miserably. It was warmer than her own, and when it touched her, it sent shockwaves through her entire body. _I wish I could hold onto that hand forever._ Elsa sighed and let go of Anna's hand. She started walking toward Baldr, who was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Are you ready, Queen Elsa?" He had asked with a smug look on his face. She nodded, and Baldr led her over to one of the sword racks. "Try to find a sword that feels good. Nice and balanced."

Elsa slowly picked up one of the basic training swords that most soldiers use. "Alright, give it a swing or two. Get used to the way it feels." Elsa complied and swung the sword a few times, but something felt, off. She didn't like the way it felt in her hand, or the way it felt when she swung it. "I don't really like the way this feels Baldr." Baldr nodded his head. "Try out another one."

This seemed to go on for hours. Elsa would pick up a sword only to find out it also felt strange and forgein to use. She had told Baldr this and all he said was that she might have to make her own, in a sarcastic tone. Elsa thought about this. _Make my own. Well it's worth a shot._

Elsa stood there, closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Baldr soon became a bit worried. "Queen Elsa, what are you doing?" Elsa ignored him. She soon stuck out her hand and a long spear of ice shot out to the length of about 4 feet. It soon began to change. It started to make an edge, and a hilt started to form. Once the sword was complete it looked, amazing. The hilt was colored black and where the blade met the hilt it came out in a series of twists and turns. The blade had the arendell seal imprinted on it.

Baldr stood there, amazed and shocked at what he witnessed. He snapped out of his stupor, only when Elsa started to swing it around. He laughed. "When I said make your own I was only kidding." She looked back and giggled. "Well if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Baldr then started to train Elsa on how to handle and swing her sword. Soon after, they were sparring.

Anna, who was sitting on the sidelines watching with Beth, was mesmerised by how graceful they looked. The only thing that was keeping her on edge was the sound of steel on ice. Anna was worried that one of these times they would strike each other, but that was soon forgotten after they stopped sparring.

Elsa was now sweating, the training aromour that she wore, only made her sweat even more. They had been training for about 4 hours, and frankly, she was tired. She had made a sheath for her sword, and strapped it to her waist, throwing off the armour afterwards. She had made her way over to Anna, who was bubbling with excitement.

"That was great! You looked great!" Anna and Elsa had blushed after that comment but were undeterred. "Come on Anna, can't you go one day without saying something awkward? But thanks for the compliment." Anna laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you." Elsa smirked, and dropped the conversation. She sat down on a bench in the courtyard with Anna, while Baldr and Beth went inside of the castle. She relished this moment alone with Anna. She didn't know when she would have another moment like this. She was happy and she made Anna happy, that was how she wanted things to stay.

"What do you plan on doing after this?" Anna's voice rang out. "I don't know, but I do know I'm bathing after we get done here." She leaned back onto the bench. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together? After you bathe of course." Elsa thought for a moment, "Sure Anna. Meet me in the kitchen in an hour." Elsa stood up and started to walk toward the castle."I'll see you in a bit." Anna called, excited that Elsa didn't turn down her offer. She then got up off of the bench and went to go change her clothes, and freshen up, waiting for the hour to be up so that she could see Elsa.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I would like to give special thanks to FanOfAction for suggesting the change in plot. It really means alot to see what people think about the story, and to see some suggestions. One of my friends has started drawing fan-art (you know who you are) and it looks really good. I've never thought that something I did could become this popular. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 10. Faves and follows are, as always, appreciated.**

**Stay Frosty, good souls.**

**Chapter 10 Anna's POV**

Anna practically skipped down the long hallways to her bedroom. She quickly opened her door, and pranced into the room. She was finally spending time with Elsa. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She quickly opened the door leading to her closet, entered, and looked around the closet for a dress to wear. She had decided it needs to be formal, but not too formal.

She pulled off a strapless summer dress that went down to her ankles and was a light green. The dress clung to her in all the right ways, showing off her curves. The slit that was in the dress, went up to her lower thigh, making the dress look more formal than it needed to be. She quickly stripped out of the clothes she was currently wearing, and put the dress on.

Afterwards, she rushed back into her bedroom, and looked into the mirror on her vanity. Her hair hung down below her shoulders, she quickly reached up and put her hair into two braids, going down just past her shoulders. She smiled in enthusiasm.

_Hopefully this isn't too much._ She quickly rushed back out of her open, bedroom door. She shut it and started to make her way down to the kitchen area, but heard a faint argument. She tried to ignore it but it kept eating away at her. Curiosity won out out and she went to seek the source.

Entering a small hallway branching off into some of the more official rooms of the castle, the argument became clearer and she could hear the voices more prominently. She recognized a female's voice. It was... _Elsa?_ She now hurried her pace down the hallway following the voices. She came to a stop outside of Elsa's study. She peered in through the crack in the door and noticed a male quickly pacing around the room and Elsa sitting at her desk with her head inside of her hands.

Frost was quickly engulfing the desk. Anna couldn't take her eyes off of the scene before her. Her sister always so calm and collective, but now she was flying off of the handle at this strange man who was pacing around her room. _What could they possibly be arguing about? Was it about her-_ Her thoughts were cut short when the man spoke up.

"Queen Elsa, I strongly think you should advise what I said. You are the strongest person in the entire kingdom, maybe even the world." Elsa shook her head regaining her composure, making the frost retreat off of the desk. "Look Arild, I know you mean well but don't you think the kingdom would notice that their queen is missing? I have family here, and I don't plan on leaving them anytime soon."

_What are they talking about?_ Anna quickly thought. Arild, who was pacing, left Anna's view from the door. All she could see was her sister sitting at her desk. Arild spoke, "Look we need someone we can trust, someone who can handle themself if everything goes wrong. Elsa I know you don't want to go because of family, but think of all the ones you will be saving."

Anna, who was still looking through the crack in the door, was confused. _Saving? What have you gotten yourself into Elsa?_ Elsa stood up from her desk chair and started pacing behind her desk. In a strained tone, Elsa spoke. "I suggest you leave, Arild." Arild soon came back into Anna's view. He took a step forward toward Elsa.

"Queen Elsa-" "LEAVE!" She slammed her hands down onto her desk, bolts of ice shot out of the desk where her hands made contact with the wood. Arild back up, quickly, and soon was heading toward the door. Anna barely had any time to react. She quickly jumped up and his behind one of the many doors in the hallway.

She heard the footsteps of the general soon fade and she emerged from her hiding spot. She looked up and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. When it was she made her way back to Elsa's study.

"Elsa?" Anna opened the door leading to her study. She gasped when she saw Elsa still in the same position she was when the bolts shot out of the desk. She was still leaning over the desk with her hands placed firmly on the wood. She looked at Anna. Something flashed across Elsa's eyes when she saw Anna.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Elsa quickly backed away from the desk, hugging herself tightly. The queen of Arendell has never looked more helpless than right now. "Elsa, what's going on?" Elsa stared at Anna.

Anna started to move closer to Elsa. Elsa quickly withdrew herself and sat on a perch by the window. "Elsa, you can't run from this. Tell me what is going on." Elsa looked up, and stared directly into Anna's eyes."Are you sure you want to know what's going on?"

Anna nodded and moved closer to Elsa. Elsa patted the spot beside her and Anna moved over to sit down beside her. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at Elsa. Her hair was matted to her head from sweat, and she was still in her training clothes. Anna sat down and whispered soothing nothings into her ear. When she pulled back she stared into Elsa's icy blue eyes. The setting sun casting an orange glow through the window onto their bodies. "I'm ready." _I hope._

Elsa took a deep breath. "Okay. We think something has happened to Corona." Elsa stopped to look up at Anna who was now leaning back againt the window. When Anna nodded for her to go on, she gulped.

"We think they have been attacked." Anna's face contorted from a nervous smirk, to a worried one. _Attacked? What does she mean by attacked?_

"We think Corona..." She faltered. Anna nudged her. "What happened to Corona?" Elsa took a deep breath.

"We don't really know exacly what happened, but we have assumed the worse. We think the British, has destroyed Corona." Anna leaned forward.

"What about Rapunzel and Flynn?" Elsa looked at Anna and shook her head. Anna clenched her fists and her eyes glassed over with uncried tears. "How many people know?" Anna demanded. Elsa looked around the room. She focused on their shadows that now streched across the room, from the setting sun.

"Only you, a well trusted general and his servant, Baldr, Beth, and one of Baldr's trusted generals." She looked up at Anna and was suprised to see that she was staring back.

Anna put her hand on top of Elsa's. "Elsa, whatever you decide, I'll be with you." She kissed Elsa on her cheek. "I promise."

They turned so that they were facing the window. They watched the sun set together, basking in the orange glow. Anna leaned back against Elsa, and looked up into her eyes. "I love you Elsa, always remember that." _More than you will ever know._ Elsa hugged Anna closer.

_Can we just stay like this forever? Forget about Corona and Rapunzel? Can we just bask in the sunlight forever?_ Elsa looked down and kissed the top of Anna's head. "I love you too, Anna."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun had long set, but the two sisters sat there gazing out of the window in the study. Anna was fidgeting in Elsa's arms. "Is something wrong Anna?" Anna looked around the room nervously.

"Well, I kinda ease-dropped on your conversation with that man." Elsa took a deep breath. "So that's how you found me here." Anna giggled.

"Just followed the voices." Elsa laughed and it made Anna's stomach flutter. Anna sat up from her position with Elsa. "Are you going to go to Corona?"

Elsa looked away. "There is too much to risk with me going." Anna nodded.

"As much as I don't want you to, I think you should go." Elsa looked at Anna with a confused expression.

"What? Why?" Anna stumbled over her words. "That man wa- was right. You are the best person for the job. You're brave, smart, and strong." Elsa looked away in thought. She shook her head.

"Anna, what if I go and something happens to me along the way? What will we do then?" Anna seemed to expect this question.

"Nothing will happen along the way, because you have the skills to defend yourself and the entire kingdom. Stop underestimating yourself." Elsa stood up and started pacing, a habit she does when she is nervous.

"I don't know Anna-" Anna quickly stood. "Elsa, do you really think I want you to go? This is above what I want, you could be saving lives."

Elsa looked at Anna. Elsa couldn't help what happened next. She pulled Anna into a kiss. It was full of passion, but was short. Elsa pulled away from Anna much to quick for Anna's liking.

"Elsa..." Anna muttered. They both stood there holding each other. Elsa broke away from Anna, but was stopped when Anna pulled her in for another searing kiss. Elsa was shocked but soon forgot all of her emotions when the kiss started. They both pulled back for a breath they both needed.

"Anna I-" Elsa was stopped by Anna. "Stop Elsa. I've wanted this as much as you have." They stood there holding each other, when Elsa finally whispered into Anna's ear.

"I'll go to Corona. Not because I want to, but because you believe in me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Well here is chapter 11 everyone. I went back into the story and changed a few things, like for example Baldr's hair color. It was black but I changed it to red since he was Hans' father. (don't know why I had it black in the first place.) And I also changed the way some of the srvants talked to Elsa. It was nothing serious so you dont have to go back and re read the chapters or anything. Anyway, I'm thinking of making chapter 12 a longer one of the chapters. **

**And BTW this is my first fanfic, so I expect to be weak in some parts of this fic. If you find anything wrong, or have any questions, drop a comment and I will reply. Thanks for the support guys, you're the best!**

**Stay Frosty.**

**Chapter 11**

Elsa quickly yanked open her door, wanting to return to Anna's embrace. They both quickly rushed inside of the room and Elsa frantically, shut the door and locked it. She turned to face Anna, who was already staring back. They stood there for a while, just relishing in each others presence. Anna slowly strode her way over to the door, stopping just before Elsa. She grabbed Elsa's hands and practically dragged her over to the bed.

Anna crashed their lips together again, in another sloppy but heated kiss. Elsa fell onto the bed, pulling Anna down on top of her. They broke apart for a much needed breath.

"Anna, what are we doing?" Elsa stared at Anna for what seemed like an eternity. Anna looked up and connected their eyes before speaking. "Something right... Something right." She muttered more to herself than to Elsa. Elsa rolled Anna off of her and sat up on it.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna quickly sat up and draped an arm over her sisters shoulders. "Anna. I... I want this more than anything, but... I want you to want it too." She turned and faced Anna, who was staring at her confused. "What do you mean Elsa?"

"What I mean is... Ughhh." She let out a frustrated groan and threw herself back onto the bed, wincing a little when her head hit the bed. Anna layed down beside her. "We don't have to talk about this now Elsa. Lets just enjoy one another right now, since we haven't before."

Elsa smirked. "So you wern't enjoying my company in the study?" Anna lightly punched her in the arm. "Shut up." She felt the bed move a little and then Anna threw an arm over Elsa, draping it across her chest. Elsa just smiled and turned on her side facing Anna, throwing her own arm over Anna's side. She pulled them close. " Anna, I love you."

"I love you too Elsa." They layed there staring into each others eyes, before Anna got off of the bed. Elsa quickly sat up. "Where are you going?" Anna just smirked. "Back to my room to change." She said the last part with a wink.

"Are- Are you coming back?" Anna just smirked as she walked to the door. "We'll see." She opened the door and soon disappeared into the hallway. Elsa groaned in frustration as she started changing into her night clothes. She glanced at herself in a mirror on her vanity but shrugged and let her hair down. Nearly as soon as she crawled into bed, Anna came back through the door.

"Like it." She dragged her hands up and down her body, showing off a short, green, nearly see through, nightgown. Elsa layed there with half of her mouth open,staring up and down Anna's body. Realizing she was asked a question she stuttered out a response. "L-love it."

Anna quickly got into the bed with Elsa and curled up into her. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and soon felt sleep come over her. She fought it until she felt Anna's breathing slow and become even, signifing that she was asleep. Elsa looked down at Anna, and started counting her freckles, before she too was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa awoke that morning reffreshed and ready to talk to Arild about her sudden change in plans. She looked over at Anna's sleeping face and made a silent prayer thanking whatever god looked down upon her. She slowly got up out of the bed, careful not to wake Anna up. Once she was free, she changed into a simple dress and went to find Arild.  
Upon leaving her room, she found one of the royal guards nearby. "Queen Elsa." He gave a slight bow as she approached. "Do you know where General Arild is?" The man nodded his head

"He is in his personal quarters miss." Elsa nodded. "Take me there." The guard looked taken aback by this request.  
"Yes mi'lady." He started walking down the hallway, followed by Elsa. They soon arrived at the front gate of the castle. The man quickly walked through it and started making his way toward the barracks. Elsa was soon lost in her own thoughts.  
Okay, stay calm. You've done this a hundred times in other places. You're going to walk in there, tell him the change in the situation, and get out of there. Then I'll have to tell Baldr, and say goodbye to Anna...

Elsa was quickly brought back out of her thoughts when the guard she was following quickly turned to her. "Here it is, your majesty." He bowed and waited for Elsa to relieve him so that he could return to his post. "Thank you, now return to your post." He bowed and made his way back to the castle. Elsa then turned and stared at the wooden door. She took a deep breath before knocking three times. Alvis answerd the door.

"Queen Elsa." He gave a bow. "What could I do for you?" Elsa walked in through the now open door. "I want to talk to Arild, there has been a change in plans." Alvis quickly bowed and went off into a room connected to the study she was in now. Alvis quickly returned with a bewildered Arild. He quickly rushed over to his desk and pulled out a chair for Elsa to sit in, and one for himself. Elsa walked over and sat down into the chair. Arild sat down in the one in front of her.

"What's this change of plans I'm hearing about." Elsa stared at him. "I have reconsidered your offer Arild, I want to be the one to follow after the messengers." Elsa leaned back into her chair.  
"Soldiers." Arild corrected. "I'm sending soldiers to carry the message. What made you change your mind so quickly?"  
My beautiful sister. "I thought about what you said. It's above what I want, I could be saving neumerous lives here." He smirked with amusement. "Well the soldiers leave at 9:00 to start their journey, that leaves you an hour to prepare. Don't worry about the outfit we already had one made."

He stood up and walked back into the small room he was previously in. He came back carrying a small box with clothing in it. "This is what you will wear on the trip." He pushed the box into her. "Meet us out back behind the castle, near the stables in one hour." Elsa nodded. "Thank you general." Arild simply shook his head. "No Queen Elsa, thank you." He bowed and Elsa quickly walked out of the office door and headed back to the castle to tell Baldr the situation, and to say good bye to Anna.  
She quickly rushed past the front gates and headed straight to Baldr's room. Upon arriving at the door she found Baldr sitting at a small desk the room provided. Elsa knocked on the door frame signaling that she was there. Baldr quickly turned. "Queen Elsa." HE quickly stood up and offered her his chair. She declined.

"Baldr, we need to talk." HE walked over to her. "What about?" Elsa looked back out into the hallway, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "It's about the plan. I'm going to be the one to follow the soldiers carrying the letter." Baldr looked shocked.  
"What! Why?" Elsa sat down on the bed and explained to Balsr that there was more at stake here than her life. "Baldr please try to understand that I have to do this." Baldr sat back down on the chair.  
"I'm sorry for that sudden outburst." Elsa put up her hand to silence him. "Just promise me you'll look after Anna while I'm gone." Baldr nodded his head several times before agreeing. "Yes, of course." Elsa stood up. "I must get going. Baldr, remember to keep up to your promise."

She quickly walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She started to make her way to Anna's room. Every step she took toward Anna's room her nervousness grew. Christ Elsa, why do you always do this to yourself?

She finally arrived at Anna's door. She stood there for a few seconds before knocking, a shave and a haircut knock. That's how they knew it was one another since the staff was too serious to knock like that. Elsa heard a few footsteps on the other side of the door. The door was practically thrown open and Anna quickly dragged Elsa into her room, hugging her.  
"Elsa, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again!" Elsa laughed and stroked Anna's head. "I won't be here for much longer." She glanced at the clock in Anna's room.

8:45, shit. Elsa pulled away from Anna, and took a deep breath. "Anna, I came in here to say goodbye, but now that I'm here, it makes it that much harder to go." Anna pulled away from Elsa.

"What's in the box?" Elsa looked down at the box she held in her arm. "The clothes I'll be wearing." Anna smirked."Well lets get you changed then." She strolled toward Elsa. Elsa gulped, when she started to unzip her dress. She closed her eyes and allowed Anna to continue. Once the dress was completely unzipped, she tugged down and it soon piled onto the floor. She was soon working on Elsa's bodice.

"How long will you be gone?" That snapped Elsa back into the real world. "Uhh, until tommorrow. Even then it will be late." Anna tugged off the bodice and opened the box, revealing a pair of skin-tight, black breeches, a black shirt, a pair of boots, and a grey cloak.

Elsa glanced back at the clock. 8:55. "Anna I'm sorry but I have to go." Elsa quickly thre on the clothing and walked to the door. She stopped and looked at Anna, whos eyes were glossed over. Elsa pulled Anna into an embrace.  
"I love you Anna. You're queen while I'm gone." She tilted her head up and Elsa kissed her. They pulled apart only when they needed to breathe. "I.. Love you to Elsa. I'll try not to burn down the kingdom." Elsa let go and hugged Anna one last time and started making her way to the stables.

When she arrived Alvis and Arild had pulled a horse for her. "They are just leaving. Remember stay to the shadows, and under any curcumstance, don't use your powers. Are you ready?"

Elsa's breathing quickened, her heart raced with adrenaline. She made her way to the horse and mounted it. She smirked.  
"I'm ready." She spurred the horse and started riding to catch up to the soldiers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Well here it is. After reading this chapter I couldn't help but feel cheesy. Idk it might have just been me. Anyway, i decided to make this chapter shorter and write about the events I wanted to in chapter 13, thus making it longer. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. I also thought that it would be worth mentioning that, this is the first time I've written anything with action in it, so sorry if it's a bit weak.**

**Also At this time the fic has over 4,400 views! Do you guys know how awesome that is! Thanks alot for sticking with the story and giving me som support! You guys rock!**

**Stay frosty.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Slight gore, and language.**

**Chapter 12**

She quickly rode on the dirt path, leading away from the stables. When she arrived at the town, she slowed to an inconspicuous pase. She threw the large, grey hood of the cloak over her head. It was large enough to conceal her head and hair, making her unrecognizable. She slowed the horse to a trot, following the pace of the two soldiers carrying the package. She was able to stay far enough away to not attract the attention of the two.

She followed them through the gate at the end of the kingdom. They quickly sped up leaving Elsa in their wake. Spurring her horse, she sped after them. They soon seemed to slow down to let their horses regain some of their stamina. She quickly slowed, keeping the men at a safe distance. They did this multiple times.

Elsa was left to her thoughts. There was one thought that kept lingering on her mind. It was what Arild said before she left.  
_'Do not under any circumstances, use your powers.'_ That single line left her confused and dumbfounded.

_Isn't that the exact reason why you wanted me to go? Do you still not trust me?_ She sighed through her nose. The two men were laughing and bellowing out in conversation. They quickly turned off of the path they were on and headed to the road leading to Corona.

There was a bit of a delay before Elsa made that same turn. She quickly pulled back on the reigns of the horse, earning it to stand on its hind legs and buck her off, and run back down the path she came from. She landed on the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of her. The two men she was following were stopped at a wagon that was sprawled across the road, with confused expressions.

Elsa quickly regained her composure and crawled over to the nearest bush, as a man walked from behing the wagon. He was wearing, what looked to be peasent clothes. It was a simple white long sleeved shirt with baggy brown breeches. His hair seemed to be ruffled and his shoes old and worn.

Elsa knew something was wrong.

The small man walked with a certain elegance. She had seen it before, when nobles would visit the castle. The two soldiers quickly dismounted their horses and walked over to the man. Elsa had started to crawl closer to the wagon to hear what they said. The portly man that seemed to be the wagon driver, asked one of the men to help him service his wagon. The soldier obliged, forgetting that they were carrying an urgent letter.

The other soldier kept watch they went to the other side of the wagon. Elsa had stopped about 40 feet away from the wagon and could clearly see what was happening. She crouched down so that a bush was hovering over her. She watched the soldier that was left stand there and slowly become annoyed.

She had started to become bored, when a loud thump was heard from the wagon. She snapped her head up quickly and stared in horror what was happening at the wagon. The soldier that was standing in front of it, was now surrounded by 3 men in chainmail. There was a red apron hanging onto the chailmail.

The soldier stood his ground and fought off one of them. Then they converged again, this time with more force, knocking the soldier to the ground before finishing him with a blow to the head. Elsa had failded to notice the frost that was beginning to creep up the bush she was beside, causing the leaves to fall, and the wood to crack. Elsa just stared at the dead soldier and the pool of blood on the road, that was becoming bigger over time.

One of the men began to look around making sure no one had seen them ambush the soldiers. He scanned the area, and soon locked eyes with Elsa, who by this point was still in a state of shock. He quickly alerted the others and started to move to her. He still had his weapon drawn that was stained with a dark crimson color.

Elsa began to panic. She stood up and started to run into the woods. She knew she could possibly defeat them with her powers, but they could easily overwhelm her too. As she was running twigs and limbs caught around her clothing tearing it in places. She could hear the men behind her shouting at her but she didn't care. She kept running.

After she was far enough into the dense woods, she couldn't hear the men in pursuit anymore. She finally slowed to a walking pace, before sitting on a large rock jutting up from the ground. She leaned against the rock cupping her head in her hands.  
"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" She started to breathe heavily and try to calm down. She slid down the rock until she was sitting on the ground. Her mind was overloading itself. She tried to think about the mens fighting style. They were graceful and swift, so that was enough to prove they had more training than bandits. The armour they wore was in almost perfect condition.

She started to panic. _Fuck, Arendell!_ She bolted upright and looked into the sky. The sun was leaning just past the mid-day mark. She sighed wishing that she still had her horse. It was going to take her about four hours on foot. Sighing she started to walk in the direction she thought Arendell was in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six hours. Elsa had been walking for six hours. The forest was dark and the sun was setting. She was disoriented, and confused. Sighing she sat down on the ground to rest, when she heard a loud bang.

_What the hell?_ She quickly stood up and looked in the direction of the sound. There was another loud bang. She stood up and started making her way toward the noises. She started to get closer, when she recognized the noises.  
_Canons. Oh shit!_ She quickly started running toward the noise. She stopped, staring, mouth agape upon arriving.

Arendell was being attacked.

There was buildings on fire, civilians being slaughtered in the streets, and canon fire blowing holes into the buildings. The royal guard had fallen back to the castle gate, but were being pushed further into the castle by the sheer number of the soldiers. Elsa noticed that most of the soldiers were wearing the same type of armour the men at the wagon were wearing.

_Anna!_ Her mind started screaming at her. _Anna! Where the fuck is Anna?_ Elsa quickly started running towars the castle. She started freezing the ground in front of her so she could glide across the ground, making her go faster.

Some of the soldiers tried to stop her, but were almost immediately impaled or knocked away by ice. She had made a to the back of the castle and made her way up through the stables, to a passageway into the castle. She quickly climbed the stairs two at a time until she reached the door. She quickly pushed it open and came out into the kitchen. She looked around and noticed some of the royal guard had died in here.  
She quickly rushed out of the room and into the hallway. She made her way to the throne room. Blasting open the doors with her powers, she stood there in shock.

There was a man standing over Baldr, with the blade of his sword stained crimson. Anna and Beth were subdued in a corner of the room. Anna was in shock while Beth was weeping. The man towering over Baldr's body quickly turned facing Elsa. She slid her foot on the ground toward the man and he was soon impaled by a long spear of ice.

He was lifted off of the ground, his sword clattering on the floor. Elsa turned back to the door, where several more men came into the room. Elsa quckly blast them back with a wave of her hand, causing spikes to extend from the ground, impaling some of them.

Elsa was becoming weaker and weaker every time she used her powers. More men soon came into the room breaking the ice barricade she had set up. She tried to stop them from advancing but was failing. A large man wearing different armour, advanced on her. She was struggling to stand and when the man hit her in the side of her face, with the hilt of his sword, she fell to the ground.

She was fighting to stay conscious. Her vision was slowly fading to black as the man picked her up and threw her to another guard. She could faintly hear laughter. She connected eyes with Anna one last time before she passed out.  
One of the men that subdued her spoke with a deep ragged voiced. Laughing as he spoke.

"Show her the Boiler Room." Then everything faded to black.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I wanted to thank a person named: Darth Elsa, for pointing out the year difference. I didn't even realize that some of the things I mentioned didn't really work with the time period, so I changed it to the year 1840. The actual year the movie was said to take place. Anyway, you guys rock, and thanks for constructive feedback.**

**Stay Frosty :)**

**Chapter 13**

Anna's world crumbled as Elsa was thrown to the ground. All she remembers doing is screaming and fighting against her metal bindings, which only caused her wrists and ankles become raw. She watched as the male that had Elsa, quickly tied her hands and feet together and blindfolded her. He was about to carry her out of the room, but the man that hit Elsa stopped him.

"Gag her." He pointed a finger in Anna's direction and all she could do was cower away from the man. She slowly strode over to Anna and cupped the bottom of her face with a gloved hand, forcing her to open her mouth. He quickly stuffed a piece of cloth into it and backed away.

"Pack'em up. Let's go!" Three guards quickly rushed over and picked them up. They were then led to a large wagon and were thrown into the back. Anna winced when the side of her head came in contact with a small boys shoe. She looked around in muted horror at all of the faces staring at her.

_Where the fuck do they want with us?_ Beth was soon thrown into the back as well, whimpering as she made contact with the hard wood. Anna stared at the people in the wagon. Some looked like they were of a higher class, while other looked to be peasents.

The wagon suddenly lurched forward, causing Anna and Beth to roll forward. Anna was now on her back gazing up into the night sky. Pain, guilt, and panic shot through her when she realized Elsa wasn't on the wagon with them.

_I did this. I practically forced Elsa to leave, to go on this stupid fucking suicide mission! I'm the reason she is going to die. I'M THE REASON WE'RE GOING TO DIE!_

The wagon lurched back and forth, signaling that they have the cobblestone road of Arendell and were now on a dirt path outside of the city. She looked back up at the sky, but her vision was obscured by the large trees of the forest. She sighed through her nose, and tapped the boys shoe she landed on to try and get his attention.

"Mmmnph." She nudged him again and he looked at her, surprised.

She quickly bobbed her head up and down, trying to motion for him to take the gag out of her mouth. She rolled over on her side trying to show the boy with her hands behind her back, but to no avail. She sighed through her nose and was surprised when a man reached down and yanked the gag from her mouth.

She muttered a thanks. The man nodded and threw the gag, before returning to his position. She looked around the back of the wagon and noticed everyone was chained together, except her and Beth. She took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose.

"Does anybody know where were going?" She croaked. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Most of them shrugged, others were to embarassed to even look at her. She sighed accepting defeat.

She rolled back onto her back and sighed, staring at the sky. She was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear the arrow, thunk into the side of the wagon.

_Almost._

She was jolted from her stupor by the sounds of metal against metal and panicked shouts to one another. She looked around the wagon and noticed the people were staring over the side in disbelief.

"What's happening?" The little boy turned to her.

"Men came to save us!" He shouted, bouncing in his seat, his chains bouncing on the wood.

"What?" Anna was in shock. She looked over at Beth who looked back just as confused. When shouts started to erupt from the wagon she recoiled in surprise, but was soon relieved to find that the wagon door was being opened. She gasped in shock as she recognized the man that opened the door.

"K-Kristoff?" He looked around and made eye contact with Anna and his mout dropped open.

"Anna?" He said in uter disbelief. They could only stare at each other, before a man got onto the cabin. His short black hair was clung to him with sweat.

"Listen up people. My name's Dakota and we're going to take you to one of our camps and help you out, but you need to be patient." He was calm and collected. People in the wagon started to thank him as he was unlocking their chains.  
When he got to Anna's he sighed. "Of course we need a different key." He muttered under his breath. Kristoff got onto the wagon.

"I found this on one of the guards following the wagon." He handed Dakota a small key.

"How in the hell did you find that?" Kristoff shrugged. "Luck I guess."

He eyed Anna suspiciously before helping people get off of the wagon. After he helped Beth off of the wagon, Anna walked up and embraced him in a hug. He stiffened and soon returned the gesture.

"I'm glad you're safe Kristoff." Anna pulled back and hopped off of the wagon. Kristoff followed.

"Anna, where is Elsa?" He asked with concern. Anna's eyes widened.

"Oh shit! They took her! They fucking took her Kristoff." He looked away and muttered something under his breath. "Uh okay look, we're going to get her back, but you have to give us some time to think." He put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.  
"It will all be okay." He said staring at Anna. Anna looked up at Kristoff. "How soon?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Three days at max." Anna's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but he was called over to help lead the people back to their nearest camp. He looked at her and apologized before walking away.

She sighed and started to follow the group into the woods. She walked beside Beth, nudging her with her arm. Beth looked over at Anna.

"How are you holding up Beth?" Anna asked, draping her arm across Beth's shoulders. She just sighed and shook her head. They walked for a while in scilence before Beth turned to Anna.

"What about you? How are you holding up?" Anna looked back at Beth.

"Very shitty. I can't help but feel that all of this is my fault. Which is why I'm going to do everything in my power to correct it." Beth nodded and looked ahead, when Dakota called to them.

"Alright everyone this is it." A makeshift gate was thrown open and they entered. There was an assortment of tents, surrounding a fire. People moved in and out of them, while some came to greet the group.

Anna looked on shocked at what this represent. This was a rebellion against the British, and they needed people to help fight. She glanced over at Kristoff who was now walking toward her.

"Anna." He called out. Increasing his pace toward her.

"What is it Kristoff." She said with a hint of concern.

"It's about Elsa. We know where she is being taken and we're thinking of attacking them. The only drawback is that we have to leave this camp and that it will take a couple of days to prepare..." He trailed off.

Anna's mouth fell open. "Where is she being taken? Oh and I'm coming with you."

He put both hands on her shoulders. "They are taking her to a small prison, off of the coast of Arendelle. Its called the Boiler Room because of all the hot springs surrounding it. It gets up to like 130 degrees in there."

Anna shook her head. "It dosen't matter. All that matters is that I'm going with you to rescue my lo- sister." She corrcted.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Is there anyway I can convince you otherwise?" Anna shook her head.  
"Nope. You'll just have to live with it." She said with a smirk. Kristoff laughed and drug her over to one of the fires. They both sat down and Anna started to poke the fire with a stick.

"Kristoff?" He yawned and answerd back sleepily.

"What is it?" He looked at her tiredly. Anna resisted not to laugh. "Could you refresh me on some training please?" He laughed.  
"Tomorrow Anna, tomorrow." He sighed and layed down o the ground and fell asleep within minutes. Anna nodded to herself and muttered, 'tomorrow."

_Please Elsa, hold on until we can get to you. I know you can just please be okay._ She layed down and put an arm under her head as a makeshift pillow before being slowly pulled into darkness.

* * *

She was constantly pulled out of sleep, by horrific nightmares. She would sit up and glare into the darkness of the forest like something was going to jump out. She slowed her breathing and calmed down. She looked up and could see the faintest of sunlight representing dawn. She sighed and slowly got up, wincing at how much her body ached from yesterday's events.

She streched and was startled by a noise coming from behind her. She quickly turned and saw an man leave his tent and look over to the fire that was dying down. She recognized the man, as Dakota. He slowly made his way over to her, nodding as he sat down and started to relight the fire.

After a moment of silence he spoke up. "You must be Anna, correct?" She nodded and sat down beside him.

"Your Dakota right?" He laughed a little before answering "Yeah thats me. Leader and faithful soldier to the rebellion." He made a mock serious face as he said that causing Anna to laugh.

"Are being serious?" He laughed and nodded. "Yeah I'm sort of the leader, well I was the one who started it at least." Anna nodded.

"Where are you from?" She asked cautiously.

"Well I'm originally from Britian. But when I was a small child my parents and I moved to Corona. I was practically raised there." Anna nodded.

"What made you start the rebellion?" He frowned. "Isn't it ovbious?"

Anna cringed, "Sorry, what did you do in Corona?"

He laughed. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my backstory, then you tell me yours. Sound good?" He held out his hand for her to shake. "Sounds good." She replies and shook his hand.

"Well here goes. After moving to Corona, my parents became ill and my father died when I was 10. My mother seemed to never recover and I was left to mostly fend for myself. I was able to finish school before my mother died. I was 17 and had nowhere to go, so I was put into a local orphanage."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was there until I was adopted by a blacksmith named Andrew. He knew my parents and when he heard about my mothers death he sailed down here and adopted me. Since I had nowhere else to go, I became his apprentice, learning the art of swordsmanship, and and all that."

He leaned back. "When I was 20 I met my wife at a gathering for the return of some princess. We fell in love and got married a year later. She was a royal servant and I was a blacksmith. Nobody saw that coming. Anyway life was good until the attack happened."

He winced as is someone punched him. Anna leaned closer putting a hand on his back. He sighed and continued.

"Since my wife worked in the castle, they slit her throat in the town square, along with all of the other servants. They then sent most of us to do manual labor. It was me who came up with a plan to escape. It was me who saveed those innocent people."  
He snorted, trying to hold back tears. "But there was one thing that I couldn't do and that was save the one true person I loved."

Anna started rubbing soothing circles on his back. After a while he calmed down.

"What was her name?" Anna whispered into his ear. He turned and looked at her.

"Her name was Summer." He smirked. "Yeah I know it's a weird name, but I loved it." He turned his head away, and looked up. When he came back down he looked at her expectantly.

"Well what's your story?" Anna silently laughed and looked at him. She began recounting her story of how Elsa shut her out for years and the coronation. She then told him abput Olaf and how Kristoff helped her save her sister.

He beamed at the mention of Olaf and Marshmallow. "Wait, were they both up at the North Mountain?" She nodded and told him about the ice palace she built. He stood up.

"That was her? She built thoes?" Anna nodded with a grin on her face. He burst out laughing telling her that we found a small snowman up at the North Moutain and they led him to Kristoff, which in turn led them to the palace. She laughed and soon enough, she told him how she sacrificed herself for Elsa.

"So then we were attacked and, well, I ended up here and she ended up at the prison place." He nodded sympathetically. She looked around and noticed sunlight was illuminating the forest. They had been talking for over an hour. Dakota stood up and streched.

"By the way, we head out tomorrow for the prison. You better be prepared if you still want to go." She nodded and watched as he walked off back to his tent. Kristoff was soon waking up beside Anna and she prodded him with a stick.  
He groaned. "Would you please stop that." He said sitting up. She smirked.

"It's about time you woke up. You just missed Dakota who is a pretty nice guy." He laughed at her before nodding. "Yeah, I guess he is."

He yawned and stood up. "Well let's go get some breakfast and then we can start on your training. He held out his hand to her and she grabbed it and pulled herself up. She had almost forgotten about Elsa.

_Almost._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Here is chapter 14 everyone. I hope you all enjoy! Remember follows and Faves are always appreciated.**

**Stay Frosty you awesome people!**

**Chapter 14**

It hit her like a ton of bricks. All of the emotions from what happened yesterday finally caught up with her. She doubled over from the feeling in her gut, dropping the training sword she currently held.

"Anna? Anna!" Kristoff rushed over and pulled Anna against his chest.

"Let it out." He said quietly in Anna's ear. She sobbed in Kristoff's chest. Every time she would try to think of something else, Dakota's word would echo in her head.

_'But there was nothing I could do to save the one person I loved.'_

"Kristoff?" Anna leaned back and looked up and Kristoff. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying against him.

"What is it Anna, are you hurt?" Anna sighed and looked away.

_Well not physically._ She turned and looked back at Kristoff.

"I'm going to get Elsa today, with or without you." Kristoff sat there with his mouth agape. He slowly got up, dusted himself off, and helped Anna get up.

"I'll go, but I have to do something first." He nudged past her and headed toward his tent. Anna sighed and looked herself over. She was wearing the same dress from yesterday, only it was tattered and torn in places.

Shaking her head she walked into the small encampment, and saw Beth sitting at the small fire they had going in the middle. She quickly walked over to Beth and sat down beside her. Her heart quickened when she remembered what happened to Baldr at the castle. All che could think of was how that could've been Elsa. Her stomach felt like someone dropped a 20-pound weight into it.

Sighing she nudged Beth. "Hey, how are you?" Beth turned so she faced Anna.

"Are you really asking me how I'm doing? Well to be honest, I don't know. Everything just feels numb." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her body.

"What about you?" She tilted her head in Anna's direction, like she was pointing.

Anna laughed. "I feel like a bag of dicks. Elsa is in some prison in the middle of fucking nowhere, which is why I'm going to go after her." She looked at Beth expectantly.

"How many people are going?" Anna looked around.

"Well me and one of my friends Kristoff. Speaking of Kristoff where did he go?" As if he heard her mention his name, he turned the corner and walked up to them. An angry Dakota was following him.

"Well Anna, Dakota is coming with us." He said with a smug look on his face. Dakota looked at him, and if looks could kill, Kristoff would be dead.

Anna turned to Beth. "Well now there's Dakota coming with us." She nodded and stood up, taking Anna's hand.

"I'm going to. I feel like Baldr would have wanted me too." Anna beamed and hugged Beth.

"Thank you." Dakota stepped in and pulled both of them apart.

"I hate to break a moment, but if we're going, it needs to be now. Here's the plan, Anna, you and Beth with be escorted into the prison by me and Kristoff, who will be disguised in british clothing. Once you guys are in, you need to find out as much information on Elsa's location as possible. Once you think you have enough, come to me and Kristoff. You have to look for us, we will usually be the one's walking around at night to check the cells. Any questions?"

Everyone looked at him like he had five heads. Kristoff slowly raised his hand.

"What Kristoff?"

"Well, how did you figure all of this out?"

Dakota laughed. "Well this was originally going to be the plan for tomorrow, with six people, not four." He stood up and yanked Kristoff up with him.

"We will go get the uniforms, you guys meet us by the gate in five minutes." Anna and Beth nodded their heads and Dakota drug Kristoff off into one of the tents.

Anna turned to Beth. "Is there anything that you need to do before we leave?" Beth shook her head. They soon made their way to the gate and waited on the two boys. An awkward silence settled itself over the two girls. Neither one wanted to speak, but they both had questions for each other. Anna was just about to break the silence when Kristoff and Dakota returned with some fake uniforms in their hands.

Kristoff looked at them. "Are you guys ready?" He asked with false enthusiasm. Once everyone nodded Dakota started to lead people out of the small encampment and into the woods. He had a small compass in his hand, telling him to go East toward the coast.

Once they were on the coast, an erie silence settled over the group. All they focused on was the task at hand, which was rescue Elsa, and not get caught. The sun was starting to set, and it casted an orange glow on the ocean. It caused Anna tovremember that night at the castle when she and Elsa kissed. A blush covered her face, but she easily hid it.

Dakota stopped the group at a small road leading off to the prison. He said a wagon should be about to come through here and that we could hijack it and make it look like they captured Anna and Beth outside the prison.

Anna and Beth agreed and got down behind some bushes on the other side of the road. Anna weilded a small dagger and Beth had a small stick. Kristoff and Dakota said that they would take care of the driver while we get the passenger. Anna was shaking from her task.

_Could I take a human life? For Elsa, Yes. _

She was preparing herself, the sound of the horses were getting closer and she could see Kristoff and Dakota preparing as well. The signal to attack was a bird whistle. She felt like she could reach out and feel the dread. she gulped and waited.

_You can do this Anna! You were born ready! You got this!_ The whistle sounded.

_Here goes nothing!_ She leaped out from the bushed onto the passenger side and plunged the dagger into the man's chest. She didn't dare look up at his face she could feel him writhing under her grasp so she pushed down harder. She couldn't focus with this wringing in her ears. She was relieved when the man stopped moving.

She quickly jumped off of the side of the wagon and backed away to where Beth was standing. She looked and saw the other mans body being dragged off by Kristoff. Dakota was dragging the other body into a seperate place.

Anna stood there panting from what she did. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself. Once she was calm, she noticed Dakota and Kristoff were changed and ready to go 'bring them in.'

"Anna." Kristoff called her over. She slowly walked toward him. When she got to him he looked her up and down, making sure she wasn't injured.

"Anna, are you okay? You can still back out of this. You don't-"

"I want this Kristoff! Now hurry and tie me up so we can get this over with." He sighed and did what she asked. He laid her beside of Beth in the back of the wagon. She felt it lurch forward as they started to move. She looked around the back of the wagon and noticed that all that was in it, was boxes of suplies. She shook her head when she heard Kristoff talking in a british accent.

"We caught a couple of lassies down by the mouth of the prison." She heard one of the jump off of the wagon and head to the back. The wagon shook as Dakota stood on the back plank.

"These ones right here." He motioned for the guards to take a look. Once they did a small man told the to escort them into the prison. Dakota dragged Anna out of the back while Kristoff dragged Beth out. They helped them stand and started to escort them into the prison.

Anna could feel sweat already starting to make her clothes stick to her. It felt like waves of heat were washing over the small group. Once they were clear of the guards, dakota leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Good luck." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before going back into character. A small group of guard took Anna and Beth and led them to their cells. She could feel the sweat leak through these mens clothes. Once she arrived to her cell she was shoved inside.

The heat drained her of all her energy so she just laid there on her cell floor. It felt like a sauna inside of the prson. It was hard for her to breath and the heat made her uncomfortable.

_Well Elsa, I'm coming for you. Just hang in there._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Well I have had some serious writers block. I really hope this chapter turned out okay considering that. Anyway Chapter 16 will basically be a part 2 to this chapter. I may come back and revise this at some point. Enjoy! Oh Btw if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions, please comment and I'll fix it.**

**Stay Frosty.**

**Chapter 15**

Anna laid down on the small cot in her prison cell. The heat from the prison completely drained her of all her energy. Her mind was struggling to form a plan to find Elsa. The guard that had dragged her into the room, soon returned with a change of clothes. They threw them onto the floor.

"Change." One of the guards said. Anna slowly stood up, her legs shaking from exhaustion, Anna slowly limped forward to the pile of clothes. She bent down and picked up a pair of brown pants, and a basic striped shirt.

She sighed as she began to remove her dress. Once it was removed she looked back at the two guards, who oogled over her. Sighing, she quickly put on her shirt and pants. One of the guards bent down and slid a pair of brown shoes over to her, before he turned and picked up her clothing.

She noticed that the heat of this place effected everyone, even the guards. The two men who were watching her looked tired and weak. The man who picked up her clothes, quickly exited the room and motioned for the other to lock the cell door.

Anna leaned against the wall, with her back against it, she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She tried to clear her mind, but the heat was just making her head fog up. She finally, accepted defeat for the day. Since it was dark, she decided to sleep and find Elsa tomorrow. She slowly crawled over to the small cot and laid on top of it.

Nearly as soon as her head hit the cot, she fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Anna slowly walked down the corridor to her and Elsa's rooms. Her head hung low and her shoulders were slumped. When she reached Elsa's door she quickly knocked on the hard wood._

_"Why were you not there, Elsa? People started asking questions." She let her head thud against the door. Her black dress hung limp around her body, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. _

_"Why won't you answer me Elsa? Mom and Dad are dead and all you do is stay in your room. Damnit Elsa, you're all that I have please open the door." Anna grabbed the handle of the door and turned it only to find that it was locked. _

_She quickly let go of the door and slammed her hand into the door. She crumpled and slid down the door sobbing loudly. _

_"Please Elsa." Anna pleaded. She swore that she heard some movement on the other side of the door. She placed her hand onto the door and whispered softly,_

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna jolted awake, half from her nightmare and the other half was from a guard opening her cell door. She looked over at the guard. He stared back at her, his brown hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. His voice was ragged and strained.

"Get up and face the wall." Anna slowly stood up, trying to shake the drowsiness from her limbs. She shot the guard a glare before turning and facing the wall. She heard a jingling of something metal. The guard grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, and then handcuffed her hands.

He turned her around and pushed her out of the cell door. The other guard grabbed her arm and led her down a long corridor to a medium sized courtyard. A guard that was watching the courtyard, unlocked a gate and let Anna and her escort pass. Once inside he unlocked her cuffs and pushed her away from him.

He quickly rushed back through the gate. The man who opened it, quickly closed it and locked it back. Anna turned around and looked out into the courtyard. There was some more prisoners out there. Anna took a deep breath and enjoyed the outside air. It was a little bit cooler outside than it was inside of the prison.

_Come on Anna, remember what you came here for._

She nodded her head and slowly walked over to a bench and sat down on it. She did a head count to how many people were out there.

_24...25. 25 people. Well, that's not as many people as I thought, but it will have to do._

She scanned the crowd to look for familiar faces. She nearly did a double take when she saw a large male with red hair and sideburns. Her mouth hung open when she recognized him.

_Hans..._

He was bent over a table talking to a man with brown hair. They both started laughing and the man got up and walked away, leaving Hans to sit alone. Anna took this chance to get up and walk over to the table. She quickly yanked out one of the chairs and sat across from Hans.

Shock crossed Hans' face when he seen her, then he smirked and leaned onto the table.

"Well, what can I do for my favorite princess today?" He spat. She glared at him.

"Hans, look, I don't want to admit it, but I need your help." Anna felt like biting her tounge off after those words left her mouth. When Hans leaned back in laughter, she bit the inside of her cheek drawing blood.

Once the laughter had subsided he spoke, spite lacing his voice. "What's in it for me?"

Anna shuddered and glanced back up at Hans. A smile was on his face and his eyes had a glint in them. She looked away.

"I... I don't know. All I know is that it will help all of us." Anna hoped that would be enough to convince the man to share some info. He leaned back into his chair.

"I feel pretty generous today. What do you need me for." Anna released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked straight at Hans eyes.

"I need to know where Elsa is." Hans roared with laughter.

"God, you're hopeless." Anna said. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Hans.

"Jesus Anna, I didn't think you would go on a suicide mission for her..." He chuckled remembering the last time he had seen them. "Nevermind. Why do you want to know?" He asked with a more serious tone.

Anna had to think about telling Hans her plan. She decided that she wouldn't tell him the whole plan, only the parts that he would care about.

"Well Hans, I want to know if she is alive. Also if she is, she is OUR best bet of getting out of here." Hans looked around the courtyard, pondering on what Anna had told him.

"If I tell you where she is, you have to promise to get me out of here when you escape. I'm going to put my ass on the line, because this place is absolute shit." Anna leaned forward grasping onto every one of Hans' words.

"Fine. Now spill it."

He looked around, paranoid that someone might have overheard them. He then directed his attention onto Anna.

"They brought her in a day ago. Rumor has it, they had to build a special place for her to stay, so she couldn't use her powers. If that's the case, then she would be underground. All I know is that, she is alive and they are planning to do something with her. If you want her, you have to act fast."

He leaned back with a serious look on his face. Anna sat there in disbelief. A whistle sounded and most of the prisoners lined up, facing one of the walls. Hans got up and did the same. Anna quickly got up once she noticed a guard coming over to them. She rushed to the wall, and soon enough she was back in her cuffs again and being led back to her cell.

She was in disbelief. Hans had actually helped her.

_But he wanted something for himself. As always._

The door to her cell was flung open and she was pushed inside. One of the men removed her handcuffs and left. She noticed a plate of food sitting by the cot. She didn't even care that she was hungry, because right now, she needed to find Kristoff and Dakota.

_Why do they only patrol at night? _


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-Okay well here is chapter 16. I realised I made a typo in Chapter 15 saying they made a place so Elsa could use her powers. Well that was wrong, it was supposed to say, they made a place that she COULDN'T use her powers. Really sorry about the mixup and/or and confusion. **

**Sorry for making this chapter kinda short, it just felt like this was the right place to stop. Well without further ado, here is chapter 16. **

**Stay Frosty.**

**TRIGGER WARNING- Slight gore ahead!**

**Chapter 16 **

Anna was quickly pacing back and forth in her small cell. She didn't care about anything except Elsa. When Hans had told her that Elsa was alive, immediate relief washed over her. The only problem that was stopping the rescue mission was, the escape plan. Anna had tried to think of a way to get them out of the place but, from what she has seen of the prison, it was mostly secure. She was so distracted in her thoughts, she didn't hear a man scoff at her from behind the cell door. He quickly pushed the key in and opened the door.

He turned to Anna and told her to assume the position so he could put her cuffs on her. She complied and was soon being led by two guards to a part of the prison she had never seen before. As they were nearing a door to a stairwell one of the guards spoke to her.

"We've got a surprise for you, Princess." He put emphasis on the princess part.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Hours Earlier, Beth's POV**

_Clink!_

The sound of her pickaxe, resonated through the small cave. She breifly looked to her sides and noticed her cellmates were slick with sweat, much like herself. She turned back and lifted the pick over her head.

_Clink!_

_Well I really hope Anna is having better luck than I am. _

Beth sighed and looked around, fully this time. She noticed a group of guards just to her left talking about a new prisoner they had. Their voices were soon drowned out by the sounds of the other pickaxes.

_Damnit! I need to get a little closer._

She had started to shuffle to her left, careful not to lift the chain that connected her to the others. She was trying to look inconspicuous, but was starting to stick out because she wasn't doing any work. She sighed and lifted the pick back over her head.

_Clunk!_

Part of the rock had crumbled from her blow. As she held the pickaxe in her trembling arms, she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud at what she did. Remembering what she was doing, she quickly scooted closer, until she could hear them better.

"I don't see why we didn't kill them. Word has it, the ice bitch put up a pretty mean fight."

"Because, we're going to use them you idiot! We're taking the redhead to the ice bitch to get some info. THEN we'll probably kill them."

"What kind of info could she possibly have?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. Now get back to work!"

Beth stood there mouth agape, not fully realizing what they were going to do to Anna or Elsa. Panic started to swell in her chest. She needed to find Kristoff or Dakota, but how would she find them? They said they would only come around at night.

The pulling of her chains snapped her back into reality. Their shift had just ended and they had started making their ways back to their cells. Beth was still internally panicking so she didn't notice the dirty blonde that walked behind her.

She only noticed him when he grabbed her and started leading her back to her cell. When they arrived at the cell, he told the guard that came with him that he could finish the job and sent him off. He quickly opened the cell doors and pushed her inside, and entered behind her.

"Kristoff, there is something about to happen with Anna!" Beth spoke fast and in a strained hushed voice. Kristoff nodded and his eyes widened.

"Shit. Look, I'll get Dakota to come with me and we'll make sure neither one of them gets hurt. You did good, and don't worry, if everything goes to shit we'll come back for you." He quickly turned and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Beth kept nodding, even after Kristoff was out of the room. She didn't know why, but she trusted the man wholeheartedly and felt comfortable when she was with him. When she was with him, it was like Baldr was still alive and with her.

She started pacing in her cell, hoping that Kristoff would make it in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anna's POV**

The door was quickly thrown open, revealing a long staircase leading down. Anna stomach churned when she noticed how deep it goes. One of the guards pushed her towards the door and she was forced to desend the steps.

She was slowly walking down the stairs, too afraid to ask where they were going. She realizes even if she did ask, she probably wouldn't get an answer. The deeper she went, she would start to smell a coppery scent, and get a mettalic taste in her mouth.

She finally reached the bottom, and what she saw made her face contort into something of horror. There was blood on the ground and several doors leading to different rooms. She could hear moans coming from behind the doors. She bit back the bile that was rising in her throat, and turned back to look at the guards.

They both had smirks on their faces. One of them stepped forward, forcing Anna to back up a few steps. He forced her to turn around and start walking down the cobblestone hallway. It was dimly lit by multiple lanters hanging on the walls.

Besides the blood and moans, the first think Anna noticed was how much hotter it was down here. She felt like she could barely breathe, let alone walk.

Her shakey legs carried her to the end of the hallway. The last door on the wall was facing her. It looked different from all of the other ones. It looked to be made of soild steel and had no way of seeing what's inside. Anna became anxious.

One of the guards quickly strolled up to the door and pulled out a set of keys. He made a show of slowly finding the right one, before he plunged it into the door. He slowly opened the door and pushed Anna inside.

Anna's blood ran cold when she saw what awaited her inside of the room. She saw Elsa, tied to the wall, lacerations across her midsection and lower legs. Her hair was matted to her head from sweat, and her hands were covered by steel domes, similar to the ones they had in Arendelle. Her beautif dress was replaced with torn rags and bloodied cloth.

Anna couldn't stop the bile that forced its way out of her throat. After she was done wretching, she couldn't help but scream.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-Here is chapter 17 guys. I hope I didn't screw up too bad on this one. Yes I know prisons back then probably didn't have a sewage system, or plumbing, but for the sake of the story, this one will. Anyways enjoy!**

**Stay Frosty! **

**Chapter 17**

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the hot, stone floor of her cell. She could have swore she heard someone scream. She looked up, realizing there was people in the room with her. The dim lighting of the room casting shadows across the floor. She was trying to focus on the three people in the room when a familiar voice rang out from the cell.

"You bastards!" One of the people rushed into another, but was quickly shoved to the floor, and was delivered a swift kick. One of them laughed.

"You two have fun." They quickly left the room and locked the door. Elsa hung her head to look back at the floor. She couldn't help but feel like she knew the voice, her mind was trying to figure out who it was when the person started moving.

"Ugh, Elsa? Elsa can you hear me?" The figure started to move and struggle against the metal around her wrists. Elsa was still trying to figure out who the voice belonged too. She slowly looked back up and noticed copper hair. Pain shot through her chest when she found out who the voice belonged to.

"Anna?" Her voice cracked and came out weak. Anna started to worm her way over to Elsa. Elsa was confused and hurt when she remembered that she couldn't save Anna. She tried to move against her shackles but it only caused her to rub against her raw skin.

Anna was near Elsa now. "Elsa, everything will be okay. Trust me." Anna was now close enough to see how badly scarred Elsa was.

"S-s-stay back A-Anna." Her voice was weak and in cracked when she said Anna's name. "I d-don't want them t-to hurt y-you to." Anna started to whimper when she realized Elsa was still looking out for her.

"Elsa, I'm sor-" She was cut short when she heard a loud bang against the door. Elsa and Anna's head shot to the door waiting for whoever it was to come through. Anna started scooting away from the door and Elsa tried to use her powers. Every time Elsa would summon enough strength to use them, the heat of the room would almost instantly melt it. They heard the key enter the door and they braced themselfs.

The door swung open to reveal two men. One of them had blonde hair, and the other had jet black, both were matted to their foreheads from sweat.

"Anna, Elsa, are you guys okay?" The blonde haired one rushed over and helped Anna stand up.

"Kristoff? What are you two doing here?" Elsa groaned in relief when she heard that it was Kristoff. Kristoff glanced over at Elsa.

"Holy shit. Dakota come help me, quick!" Dakota entered the room with a set of keys and began unlocking Elsa's chains. Anna looked at the two men.

"As happy as I am to see you guys, you still haven't answered my question." Dakota had just unlocked the last of Elsa's chains and she fell onto him, wincing when her cuts met his clothing. Kristoff walked over to Anna.

"They're on to us." He quickly unlocked the cuffs around Anna's hands.

"What?" She turned to look at Kristoff with a look af disbelief in her eyes.

Dakota turned to look at them with a unconscious Elsa on one of his shoulders. "I hate to break up the reunion, but we kinda have to go!" They both nodded their heads and started to make their way out of the cell. Anna looked down at one of the unconscious guards at her feet and reached down and grabbed his sword. Kristoff looked at her skeptically. She shrugged her shoulders. "May need it."

Kristoff started climbing up the stairs to the surface with Anna behind him and Dakota and Elsa at the back. He drew his sword and pushed open the door at the top, stepping out into the hallway. Once everyone was in the hallway, Kristoff spoke up.

"I have to go and get Beth, Dakota, take them to the service tunnel and follow it North. It should lead you to dump site, where you can escape into the forest." Kristoff turned on his heels, getting himself ready to run.

"Okay, Kristoff, stay alive and meet us by the beach we came in on. Remember don't play hero." Kristoff nodded his head and smirked, bofore he started sprinting toward Beth's cell.

Daktoa turned and drew his sword with his free hand, the other supporting Elsa while he carried her. "Listen, stay on my heels. DO NOT wander off. Let's go."

He began sprinting down some of the hallways, Anna always sticking close behind. He turned one of the corners and nearly fell from his sudden stop. Anna nearly charged into his back. She looked around him and noticed four guards armed, ready to stop them.

Anna gripped her sword harder trying to remember any lessons from her teacher on sword play. Two of the guards started toward Dakota, while the other two walked towards Anna. She could hear Dakota's labored breathing from carrying Elsa, and she knew that they stood no chance.

Anna gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the inevitible battle that was about to unfold. One of the men charged Anna. For a moment, everything went slow motion and Anna quickly sidestepped and jammed her sword into the man. She felt like a different person, someone who was quick and precise not clumsy and slow.

She barred her teeth as she charged the other man. She easily knocked his sword out of his hand and thrust hers against him. She quickly pulled her sword out and glanced over to Dakota, who was now fighting with a rather large gash in his leg.

He parried and slashed a long gash into one of the men, staining his sword and the floor, red. The other was taken aback when Anna came and disarmed him. He stumbled and fell, to which Dakota thrust his sword into the mans chest.

Dakota fell onto one knee, and soon layed Elsa down onto the ground before falling over himself. He grabbed his upper leg where the gash was. He ripped open his pant leg and looked at it. it was rather deep and bleeding a lot. Anna crouched down beside him.

"Anna listen to me, I can't walk much farther, and as cliche as this sounds, you have to go on without me." Anna leaned forward and looked at the wound.

"Come on Dakota, it's not that bad. Y-you can make it come on." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up, but he yanked her back down.

"Get Elsa and get to safety, meet Kristoff and Beth at the beach we came here on. You can do this." Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall from where they came from.

"Come on Dakota don't do this!"

"Anna GO! There is nothing waiting for me back there. Take my keys and get to the service tunnel, its the next hallway on the right now GO." He shoved Anna toward Elsa.

Anna hurridly nodded her head while she picked Elsa up, bridal style. She started running, leaving Dakota behind. She rounded the corner where Dakota told her to go, and was met with a small hatch. She quickly opened the hatch using one of Dakota's keys and put Elsa inside and she soon followed.

She followed the hatch as far as it could go. It let off at a small dump site for trash and sewage. She quickly climbed out (as fast as she could while carrying Elsa) and made a mad dash for the woods hoping that no one had seen her come this way.

She ran until she literally collasped from exhaustion. Elsa laid beside her. Anna's breaths came in long heavy ones, but she was glad to finally be outside of that god-forsaken prison. She could finally breath easier and it was cooler, so much cooler.

After a short rest she picked Elsa back up, careful not to touch her cuts, and carried her towards the beach they came here on. Upon arriving, it was becoming dark, and she hasn't seen any patrols come searching for her. She figured that they were far enough away, so she made a makeshift camp by a large tree.

She sat down against the base of the trunk and laid Elsa on her lap, propping her head up with her thighs. She had gotten a good look at Elsa since she had laid there.

Her breaths were quick and shallow, her cuts seemed to be free of infection but she didn't know for how long and her hair was greasy and unkempt. She also noticed how beautiful Elsa still was after all of this. She leaned down and brushed a stray piece of hair off of her face and gave a feather light kiss on Elsa's lips.

She leaned back onto the tree and was immediately lost in Elsa's breaths. Sleep somehow found its way to Anna and she was soon asleep with Elsa on her lap.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Sorry about the length of this chapter, its short, I know. I just wanted to have a kinda laid back chapter I guess. The plot will resurface next chapter, which I do plan to make it longer. Anyway enjoy chapter 18 guys, you rock!**

**Stay Frosty!**

**Chapter 18**

Anna woke up to a loud crunch coming from the woods behind them. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly looked down at Elsa, who was still unconscious. Peering around the tree, there was another loud snap.

"Shit!" A masculine voice from one of them said. Anna started to panic. She gently removed Elsa from her lap and picked up her sword. She slowly stood up and looked back around the tree. It wasn't morning yet, so the forest was dimly lit by the moonlight. She stared ahead into the darkness, her eyes darting back and forth, until she heard a feminine voice.

"Come on, can you be any quieter?" The voice sounded familiar. Anna slowly crept around the tree, toward the sound of the voices. She must have gotten closer, because she could now hear their footsteps. One of their footsteps ceased, causing Anna to abruptly crouch down.

"Can we please stop? I really need to rest." Anna heard one of them sigh, and laugh quietly.

"Fine, Kristoff, only for a little while." It took Anna a second to register what she just heard.

"Kristoff?" Anna muttered and quickly stood up and rushed toward the voices. She nearly ran into Beth as she ran to them. She tripped and stumbled between the two and quickly pulled them in for a hug. Beth and Kristoff were completely startled and had nearly taken Anna's head off when they first saw her. Kristoff completely dropped his weapon when he recognized it was Anna.

"Anna?" Kristoff and Beth said in unison. They all pulled away from the hug and Anna noticed that there was a piece of cloth hanging from Kristoffs upper arm. She looked at him expectantly but he just shrugged.

Beth looked at Anna. "Where is the Elsa and Dakota?" Anna turned and looked at Beth. Sudden realization smacked her in the face. She realized that she had left Elsa alone, and that she would have to tell everyone about Dakota.

"Well we sorta made a makeshift camp down by the shore. I'll show you." She quickly hugged Beth one more time before she started making her way back down to where she had left Elsa. Beth had helped Kristoff up and they were following Anna. Anna arrived and found Elsa just like she had let her. She sat down beside Elsa and Kristoff and Beth sat across from her.

Kristoff looked at Anna. "Where is Dakota?" Anna looked at him and shook her head. Kristoff nodded and hung his head and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kristoff." He just waved her off. Anna looked at Beth and noticed she was looking over Elsa's wounds. Anna frowned.

"How bad are they? I didn't know how to bandage them so I just left them alone." Beth shook her head.

"Well they're not good, but they are fixable." Beth tore the bottom part of her shirt, exposing her midrift. Anna had gotten an eyeful and blushed furiously. Beth took the cloth and draped it across Elsa's stomach. She then got up and walked over to one of the trees that had vines hanging off of them. Anna quickly stood up and followed. They quickly gatherd some and walked over to where Elsa was laying. She had Anna lift Elsa up off of the ground, so she could tie the cloth onto the cuts. Once she was finished she had Anna lay Elsa back down.

"That's all I can really do under the circumstances. I'm sorry." Anna nodded and said thank you, while Beth yawned. Anna looked over to Kristoff and noticed that he had fallen asleep, leaning against a fallen tree. Anna smiled. Beth walked over and sat down beside Kristoff. Anna resumed her position with Elsa's head on her lap. She looked up into the sky and started to rething over the events that had happened.

She was wondering about the guards, or the lack of them. She knew there should have been way more guards blocking them. She sighed and looked over to Beth and Kristoff. Beth had fallen asleep nearly as soon as she layed down. She was curled up in the fetal positon while Kristoff was sitting up against the tree with his head leaning forward.

She quietly sighed and looked down at Elsa. Her eyes traced over everyone of her features. She also noticed that her brow was crunched in what looked like concentration. Anna slowly ran her hand along the side of Elsa's head. She then began to trace some of her features with her finger, starting with her eyes. She had always loved Elsa's eyes.

She imagined what they looked like in her head, and how they looked when she was briefly awake in the cell. She remembered all of the pain and shock in them. Anna felt guilt run through her. She quickly pushed the thought out and continued to trace Elsa's face. Her finger was now on the bridge of her nose, going up and down on it. She smiled when Elsa's brow slacked. Her finger left the bridge of her nose and lowered itself to her lips.

She ran her finger across them, relishing on how soft they were. Her thoughts brought her back to that day in the castle, when they watched the sunset. Anna smiled remembering how happy Elsa was. Then her thoughts drifted int the heated kiss they shared and she could feel her cheeks redden just from the thought. She remembered how they slept in the same bed together and how much self control it took not to pounce on Elsa.

She shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts, when she felt heat pooling in a certain area. Blushing, she looked down at Elsa and smiled before lightly kissing her on her forehead. Anna leaned back onto the tree making herself comfortable and she closed her eyes, thinking of Elsa.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Here is chapter 19 guys! I wanted to say, wow 21 faves and 42 follows and 8000 views. THAT'S FRIGGIN AWESOME! I never thought my story would actually become this popular. Anyway I would like to hear what you guys have to say, and if anyone is intrested I'm looking for a new thumbnail photo, so if you want to draw one out and send it to me that would be great! I give credit where it is do.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 19.**

**Stay Frosty!**

**Chapter 19**

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was surprised at how calm everything was. Kristoff and Beth were still asleep, and Elsa was still unconscious. Looking down at Elsa, Anna began thinking of what to do next. Obviously, Elsa needed help as soon as possible, but where were they going to find that help? They couldn't medically help her and Anna assumed that the rebels couldn't help her because they were constantly moving She would have to talk to the group to decide. Her gaze started tracing Elsa's wounds. The cuts spread across her stomach and continued down to the upper parts of her thighs.

Sighing heavily, she looked out at the ocean. The water was a dark blue and reflected the suns rays. Her eyes slowly traced over the waves. Snapping out of her stupor, she looked to see where the sun was in the sky. By the position, she assumed that it was around 9:00 in the morning. She looked back down at her companions, she didn't want to ruin this moment of peace for herself or for them; however, she needed their help in deciding what to do next.

She gently repostitioned Elsa, so that she was laying on the ground. Anna slowly stood up and streched. She eyed Elsa one more time before she gently walked over to Kristoff. She shook him awake.

"Kristoff, get up." He murmured something in his sleep.

Anna shook harder, "Kristoff, get up." He groaned and opened his eyes, and almost immediately regreted that.

"Ugh, why does the sun have to be so bright?" Anna giggled, while Kristoff sat up. Anna started to wake up Beth, but found that she was already awake.

"How can one sleep when this guy is the loudest thing in the forest?" Beth said gesturing to Kristoff. Kristoff was about to say something snarky, but it died on his tounge when he noticed Beth's clothing.

His face had gotten red. "Wh- what exactly happened to your shirt?" He absently palmed the back of his neck. Beth laughed and looked at Kristoff with judging eyes.

"Why, do you want to see more?" Beths voice became lower and more seductive. Kristoff's eyes widened and he was redder than Anna's hair. Beth looked at Anna and the burst out laughing. Kristoff harrumphed and stood up.

"Well I'm going to use the bathroom, try not to rip your clothes off while I'm gone." He walked into the forest, while Beth and Anna were recovering from what had just happened.

"Ah, well, that was a fun little ray of sunshine in this hell." Anna agreed and they began to change Elsa's bandage. Anna took the bandage and walked doen to the coast to soak it in the water.

She dipped the bloodied cloth into the water and started to wash off the blood. She scrubbed it until it looked clean and she brought it back to Beth. Kristoff had returned and was sitting on a log, while watching Beth work. Beth re-applied the bandage and took a seat beside Kristoff. Anna sat down in front of them, forming a triangle. She looked at them expectantly.

"So what do we do know?" Beth sighed and Kristoff's shoulders sagged.

Beth looked up at Anna and Kristoff. "Well let's state the obvious first, and go from there." Anna nodded and Kristoff looked up at her urging for her to continue.

"Well Elsa needs attention that we can't provide. Her wounds have gotten worse and I think there might be the start of an infection." She connected eyes with Anna, who was nearly in tears. She shot her an apologetic look before continuing.

"We also need to find some new clothes, I was thinking we could return to the rebel camp we came from to get some supplies and get Elsa-" She was cut off by Kristoff who was shaking his head.

"That camp was temporary. We only had it there because of the prison wagon we had got you guys off of. They are probably back at the North Moutain by now." Anna's soul seemed to break when she heard this news.

Beth sighed. "Well there goes that plan. Anyway we should probably start moving. I'm actually surprised we haven't been seen by someone yet."

Anna sighed. "Kristoff, what exactly did you guys do to lower the guard count while we were escaping?" KRistoff chuckled to himself before looking at Anna.

"Well Dakota went and started something in the courtyard while I split off and caused a... Well cave in, in the mines. So most of the guards were at the cave or courtyard." Anna nodded and stood up from her spot on the ground.

Kristoff untied the small bandage to reveal a scabbed over cut on his arm. He laughed to himself. "Well I'm glad the trolls taught me to think about my situation." Anna weakly laughed and was about to sit back down when a thought entered her mind that made her stop in her tracks.

She looked at Kristoff with a sparkle in her eye. "Kristoff, are the trolls still in the Rock Cairn down by the moutain?" Kristoff was confused, his brain was working to connect the dots when Beth spoke startling him.

"Anna you are a genius!" Kristoff was taken aback and was still confused so Beth leaned in and explained to him what Anna was talking about.

"The trolls Kristoff! They could help all of us, especially Elsa." Kristoff nodded and his mouth took on an 'o' shape. He then looked back at Anna who was grinning like an idiot.

"I don't know if they're there on not but I guess we're about to find out. That's were we are heading. It's a long shot, but it's all we have left." Beth nodded excitedly and Anna was bouncing in her seat.

Anna stood up and walked over to Elsa's prone body. She looked over at Kristoff and Beth, who were getting ready. Anna gently picked up Elsa and walked over to them. Her arms burned from the previous night, but she was determined.

"Anna, need some help?" Kristoff walked over and motioned for her to give Elsa to him.

"No thanks, I'm good. Let's get moving."

Kristoff shook his head and laughed. He and Beth started walking towards the Rock Carin which was pretty far away from their current position. Anna had tried to keep up, her arms were burning alot and she eventually asked Kristoff to help her. The moutain man completely took Elsa and started carrying her through the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They broke through into a small clearing in the woods. They had just narrowly avoided a patrol by the road and were all exhausted. The sun was setting and they were still about five hours away from the Cairn. Kristoff sat down in the clearing and laid Elsa down beside him.

He was breathing heavily, "I say we rest here tonight, we are far enough from the road and we are all exhausted." Beth sprawled out on the ground in front of Kristoff, groaning while Anna sat down on the other side of Elsa. The temperature was slightly cooler here that it was back at the prison, so they decided to build a small fire to keep them warm and keep predators, like wolfs, away.

Anna sat down beside the fire. She declared that she gets first watch while everyone slept. everyone was too tired to argue so they let it happen.

So here Anna was sitting on a small log and tending a flame that barely lit up her body. It had been about two hours since everyone went to sleep. Anna was desperately trying to stay awake, so she was just continuously poking the fire and watching the embers fly up into the air.

"Screw it, I'm waking Beth up." She grumbled to herself as she walked over to Beth and nudged her awake.

Beth groaned. "Beth it's your turn for watch." Anna fell down beside of Beth next to Elsa and almost immediately fell asleep.

Beth yawned and sat up. She looked over her companions. She laughed to herself, she figured that this was straight out of a storybook that she read when she was a kid. She started to poke the fire with the same stick Anna was using, counting down the minutes until Kristoff had to take watch and she could sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Well I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed and I'm not entirely confident in it. That being said, I may revise it later on. Anyway thanks for all of the support and I hope you enjoy.**

**Stay Frosty! (Slight feels ahead, and by slight I mean not many)  
**

**Chapter 20**

"Anna, you need to get up." Kristoff shoved the sleeping redhead on the ground, hoping for once that she would actually listen to him.

Anna groaned. "Go away Kristoff." Sighing, Kristoff quickly pushed Anna over onto her back, causing the redhead to shoot up and glare at him. It took her a moment to realize where she was and why Kristoff was waking her up. She sighed, realizing that she was not in the castle sleeping in her bed.

"Sorry Kristoff." She shot him an apologetic look, but her just chuckled, amused by the whole situation.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked, with a suspiscious glare, causing Kristoff to laugh harder.

"Oh god, please, don't try to be intimidating with your bedhead." Anna turned a shade of pink and furiously began to try and tame her hair. Glancing around their small camp, she noticed that Beth was still asleep and Kristoff had gathered a small pile of berries.

Yawning, Anna got up and walked over to the small pile. She eyed them suspiciously before asking Kristoff what they were.

"Berries, I thought that much was ovbious." He replied sarcastically. Anna sighed and looked at him with a look that said, 'stop while you're ahead.'

"Jeeze calm down. They're called elderberries. I found them while I went to go look around, and yes, they are safe to eat." Anna nodded her head and reached out and grabbed one. It was a dark black berry. She paused, before bringing the berry to her mouth and taking a small bite out of it.

She nearly moaned at the taste. It was sweet, juicy, and tasted like a blackberry. She loved it. Anna starrted scarfing them down while Kristoff woke Beth up. Beth looked around and soon focused on Anna, who then had a mouthful of berries.

Beth looked at Kristoff. "What is she doing, exactly?" Kristoff chuckled.

"Enjoying breakfast. If I were you, I'd get some before Anna eats them all." Beth quickly nodded and joined Anna. Kristoff sat down on a stump and watched the two of them eat.

Once they were finished, Anna walked over to Elsa and began to hoist her up, but stopped when Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got her." Anna nodded and watched as Kristoff picked her up, grunting at the extra weight.

"Come on, we should get moving, we still have a while before we get there." Anna and Beth nodded and began following Kristoff. As they were walking Anna looked up at the sky to try and judge what time it was. It was still early morning so she assumed it couldn't be past 7:00. She sighed and increased her pace, her sword smack her side in its scabbard.

They were mostly silent on the way there. Kristoff or Beth would try to start up a converstation, but ultimately failed in the long run. Anna was starting to worry about Elsa more and more, since the prison break. She was worried that Elsa was never going to wake up or if she did, she would be afraid of her. She knew these were stuipid thoughts but if these last few days proved anything, it's that anything can happen.

Beth seemed to sense Anna's inner turmoil, so she wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "It will be okay."

Anna turned her head and looked up at Beth and nodded her head unconvinced. Beth sighed and held Anna close. They walked like that until they were at the foot of the Rock Cairn. Kristoff stopped and turned to them.

"Somethings not right." He said more to himself than to them. Anna walked toward him, unsure of his meaning.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes widened in panic. He shook his head.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling is all." Anna shrugged her shoulders, and looked at Beth.

Beth walked forward. "Since you have a bed feeling, we'll take Elsa and stick to the shadows, while you scout ahead. We'll follow, but we'll be unseen." Kristoff nodded and looked at Anna. Anna looked back and forth between the two and reluctantly nodded.

Kristoff gently passed Elsa to Anna and Beth. Kristoff nodded and said, "stay safe," and started walking toward the Cairn. Anna and Beth slowly made their way around the edges of the Carin, careful to say hidden in the treeline.

A strange scent filled the air. It smelled like smoke and something else that Anna couldn't put her finger on. When she smelled it she looked at Beth to make sure it just wasnt her.

"Do you smell that?" Beth nodded in agreement.

It only got stronger the closer they got. Once they broke through the tree line into a clearing, Anna's heart stopped at what they saw.

There were troll bodies littering the ground, part of the clearing had been burned to the ground. All of the luscious, green plant life in the area had shriveld up into a brown mess and died. In the middle of the clearing, Kristoff was on his knees hovering over a body of a female troll, sobbing. Anna and beth quickly exchanged looks and rushed out to Kristoff. They laid Elsa down beside them and they crouched down beside Kristoff.

He had his hands behind the trolls head and his head on her chest, sobbing loudly. Anna put her hand on his back and found tears rolling down her face. Her heart lobbed itself in the back of her throat when she recognized the troll, to be Kristoff's mother figure. She was the troll that found Kristoff and Sven when they were little.

Anna glanced over to Beth and noticed she was shedding tears as well. Kristoff slowly rose with his eyes shut tightly, his lips pulled back into a sneer and shuddering breath. He spoke with such hate and resentment through gritted teeth.

"Those bastards are going to pay."

Anna looked at him surprised that the jolly Kristoff she knew, was replaced by smoldering hate. They were so focused on each other, that they almost didn't hear a low rumbling approach them. Anna's head quickly shot up and found two trolls standing before them, with shocked expressions on their faces.

Kristoff looked up and his mouth dropped open in sadness and relief. Both of the trolls looked at each other and back to Kristoff. They both rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Kristoff held them like his life depended on it.

They eventually pulled away and the trolls spoke in low voices, adressing them all.

"Come with us, Grand pabbie will want to see you."


	21. Chapter 21

Well just when I thought none if this would happen, my computer battery died out. I'm not going to be able to post today, sorry. I should hopefully be able to post Wednesday though. I'm literally using my phone to post this. Really sorry for the inconvenience. The next time I post, Wednesday hopefully, I'll take this down and replace it. Sorry guys.

Stay frosty!


End file.
